True and In Love
by KingRaptor582
Summary: Bloom left Magix cause of Sky that she found him cheat on her behind her back for final time or what is it more that? She cover her tracks that no one can not find her and even her both earth and Sparks parents that they don't know where she is. There is one thing she left behind is a video that reveal things that they didn't know about. Can Bloom find love again and herself to?
1. Chapter 1 Hurt

**True and In Love**

 **Crossover of Bleach and Winx Club**

 **Chapter 1: Hurt**

 **Magix**

 **It was raining and storming in Magix and a firey redheaded girl and her little blue rabbit just off a bus that pick her up from Alfea and take her to the magical teleportal that take her anywhere.**

 **"Sorry everyone, I have to do this because it's for the best cause of Sky what he did to me behind my back so this last draw and it's time for me to get on my life to start something new. Come on Kiko, We are going start a new life on Earth and I already got job where we are going and left them a video before we left."Said Bloom Sparks who is the leader of Winx Club and Princess of Sparks.**

 **Flash Back**

 **As Bloom and Stella gone shopping in Magix for new outfits at a clothing store, so Stella can go on a date for her fiance Brandon with her outfit this weekend.**

 **"Hey Stella, I'm going to get us a table at the pizza parlor down the street from here."Said Bloom**

 **"Sure thing Bloom and make sure my pizza got extra pepperoni on it."Said Stella who is best friend of Bloom and Princess of Solaria.**

 **Bloom gave her a thumbs ups, walk out of the store and walk down the street to the parlor; as she got there she saw thing that couldn't believe her eyes and no spell at all: she caught Sky cheating on her with his ex Daspiro and they were kissing and holding hands. One she thing did is walk off and her eyes were watering and decided to move on her life. And she got back to clothing store and saw Stella was about done and she wipe her eyes so that Stella won't notice.**

 **"Bloom, did you get us a table and pizza?"Ask Stella as she paying the cashier with her debt card.**

 **"No because they were full and I decided that I can cook for us something when we get to Alfea."Lied Bloom.**

 **"Ok Bloom, are you ok? Because your eyes are red."Said Stella as she and Bloom walk out of the store and waiting on a bus to take them back to Alfea.**

 **"Yeah I'm fine Stell, I just got something in my eyes that's all."Lied Bloom, she just lied again to her best friend and the bus just pull up to pick them up and take them back to the College.**

 **"** _ **What the hell! It's time me move on and its good thing to that I'm off toworrow because I'm going to earth, to find place to live and get a job so I can find peace because I am tired of this crap for past five fucking years!**_ **"Said Bloom as she and Stella got back to Alfea and she start cooking something for her, Stella and the rest of Winx Club.**

 **Very next day she went to earth in Gardenia, Ca that her adoted parents were see her and she told them lied that she need use earth internet for a project that is for her students need to work on and they believe her to and she ask them can she use their car because she got a driver license when she was 18 during when she was fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle. As she use a computer at a library to look for a apartment for her and Kiko and a job with minimum wage, she did found a apartment in Karakura Town, Japan that is 500 dollars in American money a month and its two bedroom, one bathroom, medium living room and medium kitchen that is ten miles from the beach; she wrote the number down and she called tonight because it's still night time over there. As she found apartment, she is looking for a job to with it and She did found one that is a clinic that is name Kurosaki Clinic that needs help around the clinic and minimum wage is $14.25 per hour per day and 7 days a week from 8am to 5pm and open 24/7 for emerencies only and get paid every two weeks and 40 hours gusrantee, the owner and local doctor Isshin Kurosaki. Bloom does got nursing experience and a diploma for Nursing Degree, when she was a student in Alfea while she was practicing her magic in other classes and on her free time awhile that other girls and her parents don't know that she learning nursing and doctoring courses in the school because there was more than being just fairy. After she wrote the number down and got off the computer and went to the Gardenia International Airport to see how much around trip from Gardenia, Ca USA to Tokyo, Japan because there is no airport in Karakura and she did see how much it was: $1486.95 plus tax for first class ticket. She told the Receptionist she will back in with couple days to bring the money and move to Japan for permanent. After that she take her adoted partents car back to them and went back to Alfea talk to Ms. Faragonda about give her about two weeks off.**

 **"Ms. Faragonda can I speak to you few minutes?"Ask Bloom as she arrive back to Alfea and walk to Ms. Faragonda's office and knock on the door and hear a voice that tell her tha she come in.**

 **"Why dear, yes you can. What do you want talk about?"Ask Ms. Faragonda.**

 **"When do I get my vacation time and how many weeks do I get?"Ask Bloom.**

 **"You can take any time and you get 3 weeks every six months. You and the Winx Club haven't taking your vacation yet but if you want to take it now after you finish teaching your classes today."Said Ms. Faragonda.**

 **"Thank you! Because I got take care of things and help my adoted parents out on earth. I'll start my vacation when I finish my last class and grading papers. Also, please don't the girls about this because I like to have some time with myself for once awhile."Said and Lied Bloom.**

 **"Ok, I won't tell them and I understand of what you are saying, and now hurry back to your class now."Said Ms. Faragonda as she caught the lied but she let it go because she saw something in Bloom's eyes like there was secret message that is behind that lie, that Bloom told.**

 **Without a word, Bloom left the office with a hidden smile on her face and gone back to teaching her classes. "Bloom? What's happening to you because you are hiding something that I can't figure out now."Thought Ms. Faragonda as she got up from her chair, standing from the window, and look anywhere that her mind is set on and with a sad face.**

 **Later afternoon, Bloom got done with grading grades in her class and she use a teleporting spell to Magix so she don't have to wait on a bus to pick her up; she teleported infront of the Bank of Magix that she got a Royal Account that her Biolocial Parents Oritel and Marion gave her and her older sister Daphne to use. But Bloom don't use her account that much and she nevers spends that much at all unlike Stella who spends hers on everything that she don't need. Bloom access her account from the bank president because she ask him that she can take almost $4,000,000 million dollars out her account so she can use it for a trip that she is taking on earth for three weeks. The bank president got very suspicious but Bloom told him the half truth of what she is doing with that kind of money because Bloom's account got almost $90,000,000,000 billion dollars in it, the bank manager did comply and aprove to give her that amount of money for her trip. After Bloom got the money in a envelop, she teleported back to her room, start packing for the trip, and make some calls for the apartment and the job.**

 **"Hello, this is Takuia Harkuko of Karakura apartments how may I help you?"Ask the Owner on the other side of Bloom's phone.**

 **"Yes, hi. My name is Bloom Sparks, I look the on the internet the other day that you have some apartments available that is 500 dollars a month in american dollars, are they still they available and the rent still the same."Said Bloom on her phone while she packing clothes in her suite case and talking on the phone at the sametime.**

 **"Yes ma'am I do got two apartments are available and the rent of both apartments is $500 american. What time and when you get here to check out the apartments?"Said the Owner**

 **"I'll be there tomorrow or next day because I will arriving by a plane from Gardenia, CA USA. Please, hold on one of those apartments for me will you please!"Said Bloom.**

 **"Yes ma'am, I will but I need your full name on the pre-application so you can check the apartment out and fill out some paper work when you get here."Said the Owener.**

 **"OK, my full name is Bloom Hiddie Sparks and Thank you."Said Bloom.**

 **"Your welcome, Sparks-san and I will see you soon good bye."Said the Owener as he hang up the phone. After Bloom got off the phone as well she dial the number to the Kurosaki Clinic next.**

 **"Hello This is Kurosaki Residence, this is Yuzu Kurosaki speaking and how may I help you?"Ask Yuzu on the phone.**

 **"Yes, hi, Can I speak to Doctor Kurosaki please."Said Bloom.**

 **"Sure thing ma'am give me just a moment I will get him for you right now."Said Yuzu.**

 **"Ok thank you."Said Bloom.**

 **"Hello, This is Doctor Isshin Kurosaki thank you for your patience for waiting, how may I help you?"Ask Doctor Kurosaki.**

 **"Yes sir, my name is Bloom Sparks I read on the internet that you are hiring for a nurse to help out the clinic for full time. Is that position still open?"Said Bloom.**

 **"Yes ma'am that position still open and you can if you to want come in for a job interview that I surely happy get you hired as quickly as possible. Because my two young daughters and my only one son always help me out a lot and they all still in school, my two daughters are twins Karin and Yuzu and they are in high school now and my son Ichigo is fixing be a Senior within two months in high school. So what time are you coming in for a interview."Said Doctor Kurosaki.**

 **"I will be there by tomorrow or very next day by a plane from Gardenia, CA USA, because I'm moving out of country and I already found apartment in Karakura Town but I have to go sign some papers to get it. Is that fine with you, sir?"Ask Bloom.**

 **"That is fine with me, Ms. Bloom because I understand about moving cause I done it myself once. Ms. Bloom, make sure you bring everything with you for the interview that including your passport, Alright."Said Doctor Kurosaki.**

 **"Ok, I will Doctor Kurosaki and I will see you then, thank you bye!"Said Bloom as she hang up her phone and she already had everything for an job interview and even a passport because when she turn 20 and was engaged to Sky for 2 years, and she done something after she and Sky had their first big physcial fight that was the Winx Club, the Specialist and the Trix were whitenistes of it and it was right before she caught Sky with Daspiro. After that big fight they had, she was planning on moving somewhere elise without everyone knowing and she gone to the United States Post Office in Gardenia to ask the postmen that she like get a passport because she going to travel soon and it only cost her about $150 and she did got her passport after that and she decided that she going wait until Sky do something to her like that again.**

 **Later that evening she finish pack her clothes that fit in her suite case and she cast a shrinking spell that her stuff be longs to her in her class room and living quarters of the teachers wing that the professiors are living at, put them boxes and teleporting them to Love and Pet store that is own by the Winx Club and done samething with her apartment above the store but just box them up. She done samething with her Closet in her Chambers in the Royal Castle of Sparks by taking her clothes putting them in boxes as while. After that she done samething with her room at her adotive parents house secretly without them knowing and but she clear everything out by without any trace of her at all and teleporting them to Love and Pet. Finily, Last thing she done without everyone knowing that she created a video for them that will tell them everything of what is going on and why she hasn't come back after her three week vatcation and what is truth of she been so secretly quit and harsh to her students in class and she put a note on the disc that it said: For Ms. Faragonda, Professor Saladin, Ms. Griffin, Mom and Dad of Sparks and Earth, King Erendor and Queen Samera, The Pixes, The Professors of Alfea, Winx club, Specialist, and Trix and Mirta, and Dahpne and Thorne. From your daughter, sister and friend Bloom. She put the disc and the note on her bed before she left without say word.**

 **"Are you ready Kiko?"Ask Bloom as pick him after he nod cute little head, she grab her suite case and head outside and they got out there to wait for a bus to pick them up and it's started to rain when they got on the bus to ahead to Magix.**

 **End Flash Back**

 **"Hello, where you want to go today?"Ask the Magical Teleporter.**

 **"Earth, please!"Said Bloom in her mind said "** _ **For good!"**_

 **After she got teleported to the earth in front of her adotive parents house, she and Kiko walk down the street to Love and Pet Store, when she got there she use a teleportal spell teleported all of her stuff was in boxes out of her room and place it in front of her and outside the store. She use the same shrinking spell before and shrink the boxes down even more and she went in store by unlocking it and grab a bag that put products in and put the small size boxes in the bag. She lock the door and one thing she done is summoning the Dragon Fire from her hand and melt the key because the Winx girls got their own keys and she don't have to use hers anymore at all. She reach out for her phone and call for a taxi ask them to send one of their taxi drivers to pick her up from Love and Pet Store and take her to Gardenia International Airport. They did send one to her, she did pay the driver in full and some tip money as well, she got to Receptionist and pay the first class one way ticket to Toyko, Japan and her plane is first flignt out in 30 minutes. Bloom didn't waist no time at all, as give her to ticket the ticket master and got in plane early and grab her seat that is given by her ticket and waited for everyone elise to come on board. As the plane about take off, Bloom make a finial good bye with tears come out hers and Kikos eye to everyone that she know for 6 years. "** _ **Good Bye everyone and I'll miss you and please don't look for me cause I'm not coming back."**_ **Thought Bloom and Kiko look through the window of her seat and began to cry sliently.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Love

**True and In Love**

 **Crossover of Bleach and Winx Club**

 **Chapter 2: Lost Love**

 **Karatura Town, Japan**

 **13 hours earlier before Bloom got plane to Japan, she make some calls first to make sure she got the job at Kurosaki Clinic before she make the big leep of her life.**

 **Ring Ring Ring Ring**

 **"I'll get it."Said a 13 year old pigtail blonde girl Yuzu Kurosaki who is wearing a green summer dress and her eyes are green eyes and she twin sister of Karin and sister of Ichigo and daughter of Isshin. As she race from the kitchen when she was washing dishes after she cook breakfast for everyone and dodging the comically father and scowlling face brother because having their everyday father and son bonding fights that her dad starts.**

 **"Hello, this is Kurosaki residence, this Yuzu Kurosaki speaking and how may I help you?"Ask Yuzu.**

 **"Yes, hi, Can I speak to Doctor Kurosaki please?"Ask Bloom.**

 **"Yes, ma'am give me just a moment I will get him for you right."Said Yuzu.**

 **"Ok, thank you."Said Bloom.**

 **Yuzu put the phone next the recevier on the desk, she walk up to her dad who was on the floor got beat up by Ichigo who standing up with his fist that put Isshin on floor.**

 **"I told you once old man quit a being old perv because me and Rukia done nothing last night, just out for a Hallow partrol and that's it. Am I right, Rukia?"Ask Ichigo who is 18 years old Orange hair and brown eyes Substitute Soul Reaper and Fixing be a Senior at Karakura High School and wearing blue shirt and brown cargo pants.**

 **"Yeah, thats true but I don't know why you brought me in this because I minding my own business."Rukia Kuchiki who is 180 years old raven black hair Soul Reaper and a Lieutenant of 13th Squad of the 13 Guard Squads and a member of Kuchiki Clan and Sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and wearing sunflower dress. Rukia is a best friend of Ichigo and she help Ichigo get his Soul Reapers powers back and defeated the first Substitute Soul Reaper Kugo Gingo, also she trying her best to get Ichigo be her boyfriend because she is in love with him but after their first kiss they had on their first date they had there was no spark to it. Rukia flet sad that there no spark to it and she kept trying go dates with him on the weekends so she can try ignite spark between them and Ichigo gave up on that because he just see Rukia as an Older Sister and friend now and let Rukia want go on more dates with him and he just let ride for now.**

 **"Dad, you get off your ass because there's someone on the phone want talk to you."Said Yuzu as she starting to get Isshin off the floor by pulling his ear.**

 **"Ow, Ow, Ow! Ok, I get up, everybody is being mean to me!"Said Isshin as he getting up and crying comically and walk to the desk and answer the call. who is 39 years old or more older because he is a former Captian of 10th Squad of the 13 Guard Squad and proud father of Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo.**

 **"Who was on phone, Yuzu?"Ask Karin who is 13 years old black long raven hair twin sister of Yuzu and sister of Ichigo and eyes are hazel and wears white shirt and red shorts.**

 **"A nice woman want to talk to dad about something."Said Yuzu as she saw Ichigo and Rukia stop arguing and listen to the conversation between Isshin and the woman (Bloom) on the phone, Yuzu and Karin did as well.**

 **"Hello, This is Doctor Isshin Kurosaki thank you for your patience for waiting, how I may help you"Said Isshin with his serious voice.**

 **"Yes, my name is Bloom Sparks I read on the internet that you are hiring for a nurse to help out the Clinic for full time. Is that position still open?"Ask Bloom.**

 **"Yes ma'am that position still open and you can if you want to come in a job interview that I surely happy get you hired as quickly as possible. Because my two young daughters and my only one help me out alot and they are still in school, my two daughter are twins Karin and Yuzu and they are in high school and my son Ichigo fixing be a senior within two months in his school. So what time are you coming in for a interview."Said Surprise Isshin. '** _ **I just put that ad out couple days. Man, that was fast because I forgot about it when I thought it won't work until now. I guess have to be cautious on I don't know about this person at all.'**_ **Thought Isshin.**

 **"I will be there by tomorrow or very next day by a plane from Gardenia, Ca USA, because I'm moving out of country and I already found apartment in Karakura Town but I have to go sign some papers to get it. Is that alright with you, sir?"Ask Bloom.**

 **"That's fine with me, Ms. Bloom because I understand about moving cause I done it myself once. Ms. Bloom, make sure you bring everything with you that you need for the interview that your passport."Said Isshin.**

 **"Ok, I will Doctor Kurosaki and I will see you then, thank you bye!"Said Bloom.**

 **'** _ **Mmmm, the way she talk on phone it's sound like she hurt and misterable of the way her voice is.'**_ **Thought Isshin as hang up the phone, turn around and saw everyone look surprised at him.**

 **"What?"Ask Isshin.**

 **"When did you start hiring people? I thought me, Yuzu and Ichigo only ones helping you out."Ask Karin.**

 **"You three been helping me but I figure hired more help because You and Yuzu are high school now and Ichigo is a Senior and got a job as well. So I decided that I need hired someone that got nursing experience in the field so I don't have to reliable on you three during the day when it get busy and during your after school activeties such as: Soccor, hanging with friends and part time job and also Hallow Partrol. I made an ad for it couple days ago and I thought it won't work after I publish it and I forgot about it until she called about it."Said Isshin.**

 **"When she is coming here for the interview, dad?"Ask Yuzu.**

 **"She will be coming tomorrow or next day after she get a apartment and get everything set up. And also, when she get here I need y'all be out of the house for couple hours or we can invite her for dinner so I can give her an interview while Yuzu is making dinner so she don't have to go get groceries on same day and she can get them very next day."Said Isshin as he form up a plan to set up a interview for Bloom.**

 **"Ok Old man, you better not be a perv to her."Said Ichigo with a stern face.**

 **"Son, I will never ever do that to someone that is trying to get hire here!"Said Isshin with serious voice and face and gave a hard stern look towards Ichigo who look surprise at his dad when he saw his face and heard his voice and even Rukia, Karin and Yuzu as well.**

 **13 hours later, Bloom's plane Landed in Toyko International Airport at 6 O'clock in the morning and she got off plane, she was little amazed about how beautiful toyko was but she did have time to look around; so she called for taxi to take her to Karakura Apartments in Karakura Town. The driver told her that he would but its a 7 hour drive to there and Bloom told him she doesn't mind at all cause she got the money to pay for the fee and the driver did as he was told. It was around 12 O'clock when the driver got to his destination to drop Bloom at and Bloom did pay fee with little extra with gas and food, the driver off back to Tokyo and Bloom was standing there with Kiko on her right shoulder she breath in and out for get ready to take another step of her life has been change, cause of Sky done more than hurt her: he broke her pride, ego and happiness and scar her forlife and emberessed her as well and she will never forget of what he did to her as well. Bloom walk to the office of the apartments and she was agreed by same person who was she on the phone with two days ago.**

 **"Hello may I help you ma'am?"Ask the Owner.**

 **"Hi my name is Bloom Hiddie Sparks that I called the other day about the apartments and I told you hold one for me."Said Bloom.**

 **"Yes ma'am I did! Now I need your license and passport to make copy of them and I need you sign some paper work."Said the Owner who was surprise that he saw Bloom was young woman in early 20s and wearing long yellow sleeve T-shirt and Light blue pants with four stars at the end of each pants leg and red sneekers(her signature clothing of Season one) and her red fire hair is long that reach towards her butt and she put it in a ponytail. Her eyes are light blue and he look closely in them he can tell she is sad and hurt and also, you can see the fire in them but its dim and no life in that dim light fire.**

 **Bloom did give him what he needs and she sign some paper work of apartment and other things to that you must fallow and she gave him the money for security deposit and first month rent.**

 **"Ok Sparks-san here is your keys for your apartment that your door number is 270 and also I forgot tell that your lights, water, and cable is also part of the rent so you don't to worry about that at all and you just get what you need for your home and groceries that's it.**

 **"Thank you."Said Bloom as she give a bow and left for her new apartment home that she stay there rest her life unless decided go back.**

 **'** _ **Man I don't know what's wrong with her but I can tell she hurt very bad by look in her eyes and the way her little bunny try to cheer her up. I'm hoping some guy in this town will heal her and make that fire in her eyes will bright again. Because I am same with my wife that she change my life when we first met.**_ **'Thought the Owner with smile.**

 **As Bloom got to her apartment right before she unlock the door, she saw another girl with same color as her but the girl's hair is short and with two flower pins on both sides of her hair who was coming out of her own apartment and saw Bloom who was fixing to unlock the door of her apartment.**

 **"Oh hello, we must neighbors I'm Inoue Orihime I live here as well."Said Orihime who offer an hand shake. She 18 years old with short long red hair and a fine figure body with big bust on her chest and wearing Orange shirt and brown capries and her shoes are 3 inch brown boot heels and her eye are gray.**

 **"Hi I'm Bloom Sparks I just move here from America."Said Bloom as she accept the hand shake.**

 **"Wow! America, I haven't been there but I been it's beautiful there, how come you move here?"Ask Orihime.**

 **"A job and other things I don't like to talk about."Said Bloom.**

 **"Ok I understand, I better get going cause I'm going be late for a date with both boyfriend Uryu and girlfriend Tatsuki. It's nice to meet you Bloom-san."Said Orihime as run off to her boyfriend and girlfriend.**

 **"Yeah you to."said Bloom softly.**

 **Bloom unlock the door, gone inside, she put her suite case and bag down and Kiko jump off her shoulder and land on the brown rug. Bloom turn on the lights and the A/C unit to cool off the whole apartment cause it was stuffy in there, she look around the apartment: it is a two bedroom with walk in closet and two bathrooms that first one is bigger with a walk in shower and a flower tube and second is small, medium kitchen and medium living/dinning room with a nice furnished woodhard around table and a flat screen tv that hanging on the wall with remote that is on table. Bloom take the boxes out of the bag, use a unshrinking spell on the boxes, she shatter them different places of the apartment, take out them out the boxes to set them up and reuse unshrinking spell to them be regular size again for finial time. All she saw pictures of her, family and friends and hang on the wall and destroyed the ones of her and Sky and the engagment on her finger as well by melting it over the kitchen sink and washing the melt liquid away for good. After that she grab her S8 Samsung Galaxy from the counter and called Isshin to tell him that she is here in Karakura Town and got her apartment.**

 **"Hello This is Kurosaki Residence, this Ichigo Kurosaki speaking how may I help you?"said Ichigo with moody voice.**

 **"Yes, hi my name is Bloom Sparks can I speaking to Doctor Kurosaki please."Said Bloom. '** _ **What the hell?! This kid must be in bad mood so he better not take out me if he see me in person if he does he will regret it!**_ **'Thought Bloom** _ **.**_

 **"Oh I'm sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to be moody to you and I will get my dad for you."Said and aplologize Ichigo.**

 **"It's good and thank you."Said Bloom.**

 **"Hello Ms. Bloom how are you?"Ask Isshin.**

 **"I'm fine sir, just little tired that's all. When you want me come in for the interview?"ask Bloom.**

 **"Well if you come in tomorrow at 8am that's fine. Have your groceries and furniture yet?"Ask Isshin.**

 **"I brought my furniture with me from my old apartment and no, I haven't bought groceries yet. Why do you ask?"Said Bloom.**

 **"Ok good, cause my daughter is cooking dinner tonight and you come over in 2 hours so we can start the interview while she fixing dinner and you eat with us and you can get groceries tomorrow."Said Isshin.**

 **"Thank you, I will be over there within two hours and I did write down your address. Is it alright I bring pet bunny over because he go everywhere with me except work and shopping."Said Bloom.**

 **"Sure thing ma'am you can bring him here cause my two daughters loves animals."Said Isshin.**

 **"Thank you I see you soon and thank you again, bye!"Said Bloom was happy that she don't have to buy groceries today and saw Kiko was over joy that he coming with her to dinner to.**

 **"Alright Kiko lets get ready for dinner and I'm going to wear something regular because I'm not going impress no one."Said Bloom as she got what she needs from the closet, panties and bra from her dresser, she go in bathroom and take her shower and shave her legs and between the legs as well. She got out bathroom naked, went bedroom get dressed and do her hair and put up light make up. She look both her arm wrists some reason there three knife cuts on her right wrist and a hand bruise on left wrist, so she put a wide blue wristband on her left and a wide red on the right; she look in the mirror to check herself for finiall time and some reason that there is another on her neck, so she took out a nice light pink scarf from her closet and put it around her neck. She grab her big MK band purse, her keys, her phone and the address to the Kurosaki clinic/home, she pick up Kiko and let him inside of her purse with of other stuff she got in there; she walk out of her apartment, lock it and left to go to dinner at Kurosaki's.**

 **It didn't take long get to the Kurosaki's it was only three blocks and only 30 mimutes get there, so she got there an hour early and she standing there surpirse because that the clinic and house combine together and the clinic wasn't that small when she imagine it. She was nervious at first cause she never been invited to a dinner that is hiring and offer a job to her, so she got over it and she ring door bell.**

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong**

 **"Just a Second!"Said Yuzu's voice behind the door.**

 **"Hello may I help you, ma'am?" Said Yuzu as she got to door and open it and saw Bloom.**

 **"Hi, my name is Bloom Sparks I made phone call earier about the interview and dinner that your father invite me over."Said Bloom as she give Yuzu a smile on her face.**

 **"Oh! You must be her, come in Ms. Bloom and make your comforable."Said Yuzu with smile as she led Bloom in the house and Bloom did comply without a word.**

 **"Karin, can you get dad in here cause his guest is here."Said Yuzu to Karin who was sitting on the couch with a red hat on long black raven hair and talking to Rukia.**

 **"Yeah, ok."Said Karin as she got up and walk to a door that leads the clinic.**

 **"Yo dad, your guest is here."Said Karin as she open the door and called for her dad.**

 **"Just a second, I'm getting the paper work up now."Said Isshin as he got the work paper up and got just coming in the living room and saw Bloom and without hestiation, he reach out to give Bloom a hand shake that surprise Karin, Rukia and Yuzu with their wide eyes open and mouths dropped.**

 **"Hello Ms. Bloom, I'm Doctor Isshin Kurosaki and its nice to meet you in person and I bet it was long flight to here and I know you got be jet lag and tired from long flight and moving to a new home."Said Isshin with a smile and cariness voice and who is 40 years old with black short hair with a trim berd and hazel eyes. His clothing is short sleeve green shirt with a lab coat round it and black pants.**

 **"Hi Doctor Kurosaki, I'm Bloom Hiddie Sparks and its nice to meet you in person as well. Yes, it was long flight because they have to stop at Fort Lewis, Washington, then Hawaii and finally here and a seven hour drive to get here and couple hours get everything set up in the apartment. I'm use to jet lag a lot because me and my parents go the beaches, my dad take me and my mom to New York when I was 13 after the 9/11 attack because he is firefighter and want to help as me and mom want to as well."Said Bloom.**

 **"I am proud that your father is proud firefighter that he serve his country well and I was there after the attack to help with emergency staff and I took my kids as well because I'm doctor and I can't leave my kids home alone. Also, You already met my twin daughters."Said Isshin.**

 **"Yes I have and are they fraternal?"Ask Bloom**

 **"Yes they are. Yuzu is a sweet girl with blond ponytails over there who is fixing dinner in gray shirt and blue capries."Said Isshin as he pointed over the kitchen.**

 **"Hello Ms. Bloom, what do you like have for dinner because you are a guest and going to be working with daddy."Said Yuzu.**

 **"Anything fine with me Yuzu and please just called me Bloom, ok sweetie."Said Bloom.**

 **"Thats fine Bloom because I was thinking of Chicken with Cury including steamed carrots."Said Yuzu.**

 **"That's sound good Yuzu cause Kiko loves carrots a lot."Said Bloom as on cue Kiko pop his head out that he heard his name and carrots.**

 **"Well hello little guy, can I hold him Bloom?"Ask Yuzu as she come out the kitchen with a carrot in her hand.**

 **"Sure thing Yuzu."Said Bloom as she took Kiko out of her purse and hand him over to Yuzu and she watch Kiko eat the carrot of Yuzu hand.**

 **"I see she loves animals."Said Bloom.**

 **"Yes she does. Also the one over there on the couch reading a comic book is Karin with long black with a ponytail and red hat in red shirt and blue shorts. The girl sitting next to her on her phone is one of Ichigo's friends Rukia with mid length black raven hair with black tank top and white pants who is staying with us because her is out of country for little while."Said Isshin as he make little lie to make a cover up for Rukia who is really is Soul Reaper.**

 **"Hi Bloom, I'm sorry I was on the phone I was checking for something important. I'm Rukia Kuchiki one of Ichigo's friends and we go to school together at Karakura High School. Oooh! Can I pet your bunny cause I got a collect of Chappy bunny rabbits in my old home."Said Rukia and Bloom did nod to let the chappy fan to let pet Kiko. Bloom drawn a smile on her face that Kiko acting really cute and silly around Rukia and Kiko and it did make her giggle for first time in a while since of what Sky did to her before she found him cheated on her and nearly broke her in half. Bloom shake her head to get those painful memories out of her and to try make new ones as well.**

 **"Are you alright Bloom?"Ask Isshin as he saw her shake head and he saw sadness and dim light in those ocean blue eyes.**

 **"Yeah I fine."lied Bloom.**

 **"Ok. Karin, can you get your brother from up stairs?"Ask Isshin as he change the subject after he caught that lie that Bloom told and decided let it go for now.**

 **"Yeah sure. Oh hi Bloom and welcome to the world of crazness of the Kurosaki household."Sarcastically Said Kain as she got up from the couch.**

 **"KARIN!"Said Yuzu and Rukia union and Isshin just chunkled and Bloom just giggle because she already was in world of crazness in Magix.**

 **"Yo Ichigo get you butt down here now because we have got guest."Yelled Kain from down stairs.**

 **"Alright, alright I'm coming just hold your damn horses. Like she got no where else to go to eat because dad invite her here anyway."Groan Ichigo as he begainning to going down stairs.**

 **"Watch your mouth Ichigo because that she can heard you loud and clear, also dad invite her over to eat dinner with us so she don't have go get groceries after all that traveling that she go through from america to here and unpacking everything to. Because that is very tiresome and dad let her have tomorrow off, so she can get groceries and stuff that she needs for the apartment, so you better watch your mouth and apologize to her when you get down stairs."Yelled Karin.**

 **"Alright I will..."paused Ichigo as he got down to the last step and stop that he saw Bloom first time with his eyes wide open and his mouth gape open a little that he saw Bloom has a creamy tan body and wearing a blue and yellow short sleeve five button shirt with heart in the middle and that is cover her midrif and blue and yellow pants with a heart shape belt. Her shoes were 3 inch black boots, her red firey hair is pull up in ponytail, on her wrist she wearing red and blue wide wrist bands and a light pink scarf around her neck, Ichigo look at her beautiful ocean blue eyes with pink eye shadow and black eye liner and he saw her lips wearing pink lipstick and he saw wearing dragon shape earrings and an yellow oval shape stone pendant on a sliver necklace. Lastly, he see her nail well cared and color red and she was caring a MK brand tan brown purse. When Isshin saw Ichigo pause, stop, and seeing that look on his face that means in love in first sight that put a smirk on Isshin's face. Even Karin, Yuzu and Rukia saw that as well because they have never seen him pause on a sentience before unless during a battle or a fight but they never seen pause and stop in front of a woman before.**

 **When Bloom heard those words from Ichigo when he was coming down stairs, she was going set him straight until she stop herself and pause, when she saw Ichigo first time with her eyes wide open and mouth dropped a little wide that she saw Ichigo wearing: white button up shirt and brown cargo pants with a black belt, his hair is orange and eyes are chocolate brown and has tan muscal body.'** _ **Whoa! Hello Hottie where did you come from?! You are a lot better than busive bastard Sky! What the hell? Where that come from? Alright, Sparks get your head out of the clouds and get your head the game because you are here to start a new life than find new boyfriend! But come of think of it why do I feel warm inside by him because I just met him and he was so rude and and and charming!'**_ **Thought Bloom and unotice that her lips drawing a wide smile on her face and her eyes are sparkling.**

 _ **'Whoa! Man she is so beautiful and I never seen that kind girl before because I have seen all kind of girls that I friends with but her I feel different around her and I just met her now. Why do I feel warm inside by her.'**_ **Thought Ichigo.**

 _ **'Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hey Zangetsu, I think our boy is fallinng in love with that girl there, ha ha ha ha ha!'Said Shiro who is Ichigo's inter Hallow and first part of his Zanpakuto is laughing in Ichigo's inner world and as his first blade.(long blade)**_

 _ **'Indeed he is and I'm well aware of it as well. Ichigo you need calm yourself before you do something stupid.'Said Zangetsu who is Ichigo's Quincy powers and second part of his Zanpakuto is offering advice to Ichigo from inner world and as second blade.(short blade)**_

 **"Hi, I'm Straw... I'm mean my name is Berry...Ha ha ha I'm sorry I'm mean my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I apologize for being rude and even on the phone when you called. I'm sorry about that it."Chunkle nervously, Studder and even laugh little said Ichigo as put as his put his hand out with a smile on his face as he walk up to Bloom.**

 **'** _ **Nice going real smooth!'Said both Zangetsu and Shiro who cross their arms with smirks on their faces.**_

 _ **'Did he just smile and laugh!?'**_ **Thought Yuzu, Karin and Rukia union with their eyes wide open and mouths dropped.**

 **"O...Of course apology accepted, its nice to meet you Straw...I'm mean uh...Ichigo, my name is Bloop...I'm mean Bloom Spanks...Im mean Sparks. 'Sigh' I'm my name is Bloom Sparks."Studder nervously said Bloom with a little blush on her face with a shy smile and take her hand out to shake Ichigo's hand.**

 **They both shake hands and without thinking Ichigo kiss on Bloom's hand that make Bloom blush redder and it's show that Ichigo was blushing to.**

 **"Gasp!"Said Both Yuzu and Karin with total surprise in their eyes.**

 **'** _ **No franking way?! What the hell that fool never have done that to me before and never have that kind smile towards me when we were on dates and we were together alone!**_ **'Thought Rukia as she feeling jealous towards Ichigo.**

 _ **'Lady Rukia are you feeling jealous towards Ichigo and new girl name Bloom because I think is love in first sight.'Chunkled and Said Sode no Shirayuki who is Rukia's ice type Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **'Now that's a first for me that I have never seen Ichigo done that to a woman because he is been around women in the Soul Sociaty, Hueco Mundo, high school and at his job. I think there is love in air and I done right choice to bring Bloom here for dinner and interview.'**_ **Thought Isshin as the smirk draw wider of his face and he clear his throat so that everyone are paying attention to him now and he saw Ichigo and Bloom blushing even more when let go their hands.**

 **"Alright, we got Introductions out of the way, so we can start this interview. Yuzu go ahead start cooking alright sweetie."said Isshin and saw Yuzu going back to Kitchen to start cooking, Rukia and Karin gone in help her and they start talking as well.**

 **"Come with me, Bloom we can do the interview in the living room. Ichigo, I need you help as well to with is because there is some stuff on this I need help on."said Isshin as he glance over there in the kitchen and saw Rukia about drop something and saw jealously on her face that means he hit a spot and done something sneaky. Because Karin and Yuzu understand about the interviews cause Isshin thought he going called Ryuikn Ishiba but he didn't so he decided to get Ichigo involved at the last second when this reaction just moment ago that his son and his new helper will probably fall in love, Isshin won't get in this at all unless he have to cause of his clueless son.**

 **"Alright, Bloom tell me about yourself and why do you want this job?"Ask Isshin as he and Bloom sit both ends of the couch and Ichigo gone get them something drink.**

 **"Well, I'm 22 years old and use to live in Gardenia all my live, gone to a boarding school with a friend of mine when I was sixteen and I took my classes seriously because there were more than just one classes were there when I got there, so I ask my headmaster Ms. Faragonda, it is alright take nursing classes, and get my parents to send me school work from my former school and got my dad to get me in a college as well; so on my free time I study in three different schools. I finish my college classes when I was in 11th grade in the boarding school and high school and I congrated in honors of all three schools in age of 19. My dad Mick is a proud firefighter and Mom Vanessa is Florist and own her own shop. I would like have this job so I can help people who needs help and don't need help. Here is my job resume, my three diploma of the college, high school, and boarding school."Said Bloom as told Isshin in half truth of what she really is and gave Isshin the documents out of her purse in a folder.**

 **"Dang Bloom, did you ever have time with friends?"Ask Ichigo as he come back to give them their drinks**

 **"Thank You. Yes, I did have time with friends and we called ourselives the Winx Club. We sometimes get in trouble and it was fun to."said Bloom as she took the drink from Ichigo and their fingers slint touch that cost them blush again. Ichigo saw saddness in her eyes and he about to say something until Isshin say something.**

 **"Well Bloom, on your resume that says: You use to work with your mom during the summer, during spring break, and holidays, You did work part time as a nurse trainee in the boarding school called Alfea, Also, it said You work as a Professor at Alfea in Biology as well and You and seven of your friends are store owners called Love and Pet. You do got honors in all three schools that you graduate with. Also, why did you want to move anyway because the hospitals are a lot this town and other cities are better than the clinic."Said Isshin.**

 **"I like it here because I had problems back home."Bloom said softly as she look down and tears start rolling out of her eyes.**

 **"Like what Bloom? I know it's not my business to ask because I saw the saddness in your beautiful eyes I ever seen."Said Ichigo as he got up from his seat and sit next to her and leaning forward so he look in those watery eyes of hers.**

 _ **'When did he starting being romantic?'Thought Karin and Yuzu union as they hearing the conversation while they are finish the dinner and playing with Kiko.**_

 _ **'He never say those kind romantic words towards me before! Grrrrrr!'**_ **Growl and Thought Rukia as she fixing the table for dinner.**

 **"Please don't say those kind of words towards me. 'sniff ' Because my ex fiance use to say that a lot before he cheated on me."Said Bloom as she begain crying and thinking about the painful memories.**

 **"I'm sorry Bloom, I didn't mean to and do you like talk about it because I like be a friend to you."Said Ichigo as he put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder, Bloom just jump and push Ichigo off her.**

 **"No! It's fine I just(Bloom pause for a second when she saw a spirit flouting by and gone threw the wall.)don't want to talk about it that's all. Yeah, I would like be friends with you and I'm sorry for crying and snap and push you away Ichigo, I just had hard life and hard time to get just with the new time zone."Said Bloom.**

 **'** _ **Whoa did she just push Ichigo away from her like he going to hurt her? Something is not right here because there is more about her ex fiance than he just cheated her. Also, she accept him as a friend and apologize for what happen I think like this girl already and I probably step down from this because I think only Ichigo can heal her and be more than just a friend to her, cause me and Ichigo don't got a spark at all.' thought Rukia as she draw a smile on her face and glance over Kitchen saw Karin and Yuzu got dinner done and they did saw the reaction as well and hearing the conversation to.**_

 **"Hey I understand that and I like be friends with you to because I act different around you and your rabbit is silly and funny. Also, be warn about Rukia cause she got whole collection of Chappy the rabbit, she might steal Kiko from you."Said Ichigo with a smile on his face.**

 **"Hey! I heard that Ichigo, I might be chappy fan but I'm not no pet stealer."Yelled Rukia.**

 **Both Bloom and Ichigo were laughing together as if they were doing it together for their lifes as friends, Ichigo was still laughing and fall off the couch on the floor on his back.**

 **" 'Gasp!' Ichigo are you ok?"Ask Bloom got worried about her new best friend.**

 **"Yeah Bloom, I'm good because it happens all the time."Said Ichigo as he got up and sit couch beside with a goofy smile on his face.**

 **"Uh huh, sure!"said Bloom as she role her eyes at him playfully.**

 **"Alright you two quit playing around and Bloom, you are hired and you will start next week on Monday morning at 8am so we can start your training."Said Isshin as he got up and give a Bloom a hand shake.**

 **"Thank you Mr. Isshin you don't know how much over joy I am right now and I won't fail you."Said Bloom as she and Isshin both hands and she gave him a hug.**

 **"Don't thank of it Bloom because you earn it. Now, lets have dinner shall we."Said Isshin as he, Bloom, and Ichigo walk to dinner table and fixing to eat dinner with Yuzu, Karin and Rukia.**

 **While they are eatting that Bloom and Ichigo sit cross each other after Ichigo help Bloom with her chair and everyone were enjoying with theirselives by talking, eatting and swapping stories as if Bloom was part of the family and for Kiko being silly by begging for carrots that Ichigo teaseing him for. '** _ **Why do I feel so live around Ichigo and he make laugh me and giggle and laugh, that I been since that bastard broke me. Maybe I'm falling in love with Ichigo if I am that means I going trust him because this is family wonderful and fill with happiness since I discover my biolocial Parents are still alive on Sparks and Samething with my earth parents and my older sister to.'**_ **Thought Bloom.**

 **"Hey Bloom can I ask you something?"Nervously ask Ichigo as he saw her about to leave after eatting dinner.**

 **"Sure Ichigo what is it?"Ask Bloom as she got to door fixing leave.'** _ **Please, please, please ask out me on a date cause I really want to go out with you!'Thought and beg Bloom.**_

 **"Well uh mm, tomorrow is Sunday and its your day off until your first day at work at my dad's clinic on Monday, so I uh can go help you and take you to get groceries tomorrow at a grocery store with my dad's car, so you don't have to walk or get a cab to get groceries. If you don't mind helping you."Said Ichigo.**

 **"I don't mind at all Ichigo, I would love to have you help me groceries tomorrow cause we can hang out as well."Said Bloom as she was squealing overjoy in her mind.**

 **"Ok then. Where are you staying at?"Ask Ichigo.**

 **"At Karakura Apartments and my apartment room is 270 and here is phone number to."Said Bloom as she wrote down her room number and phone number on a piece of paper with a pen that she got from her purse after she put the purse down on the a chair next to the door and gave it to Ichigo.**

 **"I know where that is and here is my phone number to. I will pick you up at 9, is that alright with you?"Ask Ichigo as he took her phone number and gave his to her.**

 **'** _ **Did he ask her out to help her with groceries?'Thought Karin.**_

 _ **'Did they just swapped phone numbers'Thought Yuzu.**_

 **"Yeah, it's alright with me. And I'll see you tomorrow then bye."Said Bloom as she open the door and close behind her as she left to go home.**

 **"Now that's what I'm talking about I have never seen you get speechless in front of a girl before. Also I was surprise that you being nice gentleman towards her."Said Isshin as he pat Ichigo on the back.**

 **"Yeah, since when did you become a gentleman because I have seen you smile sometimes but that smile YOU gave was priceless and being sweet to her as well. You have never done that to me!"Said Rukia as she walk up to him and try to confront him.**

 **"Yeah when you did start becoming romantic?"Ask Yuzu with a smile on her face.**

 **"And when did you get so goofy around her because you coming down stairs compalining then you froze on the spot it's like you never met a girl before."Said Karin with a smirk on her face.**

 **"Yeah."Said Ichigo as he kept staring the door.**

 **"Ichigo, are you alright?"Ask Rukia.**

 **"Yeah, it's just that I feel different around her and it's feels like we met before as kids. Also, it is more than meets the eye about her."Said Ichigo.**

 **"What do you mean, son?"Ask Isshin.**

 **"I mean is she hidding somethings about the way she jump when I try to hug because she was crying."Said Ichigo.**

 **"All of us saw the reaction that she jump and push you away from her, it's like she thought you going to hurt her."Said Karin.**

 **"Yeah just I thought to because I don't think is but I know is that her ex fiance of hers done more than cheat on her by looks of it. I know she saw a spirit flouting around when she pause for a second, she probably got strong Spirit Pressure to see them."said Ichigo.**

 **"Well if she does we have to protect her from Hallows. You are probably right about her cause she look so kind, sweet, and strong that she looks more happy around you and samething you around her. Also, she does look familiar because those eyes and that hair it's like I seen it before."Said Isshin as he kept thinking about it until he look at the picture frame on the wall on his right that is show of him, younger Karin and Yuzu and an younger Ichigo with another man and a woman and a girl that is got blue eyes and red hair, then it click in his mind when he saw it. '** _ **Holy crap! That is Mike and Vanessa Carmilla's daughter Bloom!**_ **'Thought Isshin as his eyes got wide in surprise.**

 **"I'll talk to her to get open up to me because I'm falling for her and I can see the saddness in her eyes."Said Ichigo as he walk up to the door and saw Bloom's purse is still on the chair and Kiko is sleeping inside of it.**

 **"Oh crap, she left her purse here I will be right back I'm going take this to her!"Said Ichigo as he grab Bloom's purse and run out the door after open it.**

 **Isshin done thing, he walk over to the desk, grab the phone to make call that he got a grin on his face of what he heard from Ichigo and Samething with Rukia with her Soul pager.**

 **"Hello, Urahara Shop, Yoruichi Shihoin speaking."Said Yoruichi on the phone.**

 **"Yoruichi this is Isshin Kurosaki, is Kisuke around you?"Ask Isshin.**

 **"Yeah he is with me right here next to me. Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"Ask Yoruichi.**

 **"Oh nothing's wrong I would like ya'll do a little recon on Ichigo. and You are not going believe this at all. He he he he!"Said Isshin with wide grin on his face.**

 **"Oh really! We are interest to listen. We want to believe it. Is about him and Rukia go on hot date!"Said Yoruichi and Kisuke got very interested of what is going on and Isshin can feel a chestier grin on Yoruichi face.**

 **"Oh no, It's alot better than that."Said Isshin as he told her and Kisuke on phone everything of what happen today and what he learn who Bloom really was. Isshin heard Yoruichi and Kisuke wrisling and laughing that they can't believe of what they are hearing. They did comply and hang up phone so they go see new love struck Ichigo, Isshin got off the phone and saw Rukia doing samething on her as well and with a grin on her face to.**

 **"Hello?"Said a Female Voice.**

 **"Rangiku, where are you at?"Ask Rukia.**

 **"I'm at the SWA meeting with the girls. Why do you got something juicy to spill like a hot date with Ichigo?"Ask Rangiku.**

 **"Oh I got something better than that."Said Rukia.**

 **"Like What?"Ask Rangiku as she put her phone on speaker so the girls of SWA can hear.**

 **"Well, this something that Captain Unohana of Squad 4 and Captain Soifon of Squad 2 want to hear this to because going to knock your socks off."Said Rukia as she told them everything of what happen today.**

 **"DO WHAT?!"Said all with a squeal overjoy by a Squad 11 Lieutenant Yachiru**

 **"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"Ask Soifon as Rukia heard her in the background.**

 **"Yes, I'm serious."Said Rukia.**

 **"Kuchiki, where is Ichigo Kurosaki now?"Ask Retsu**

 **"He is running down the street to catch with her and give her purse back which that she accidentally left with her cute little bunny inside."Said Rukia as she heard aws and agreements as well.**

 **"We are on our way and bring some of the boys and few captains to."Said Rangiku as she hang up her phone.**

 **As Rukia got off the phone she saw that Isshin was looking at Karin and Yuzu and he told her that the twins are call Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Nozomi and Tatsuki and Ichigo's boss Ms. Ikumi and Nel and told them of what happen today. After that Isshin and Rukia change into Soul Reapers form with their soul candies and take the girls with them to check it out and see what Ichigo going to do after he give the purse back to Bloom.**

 **Meanwhile in the streets of Karakura town that two former Soul Reapers: Kisuke Urahara former Squad 12 Captain who got blonde hair and brown eyes and wears a hat and green Kimoko and wears clogs on his feets and his is the owner of Urahara shop and married to Yoruichi Shihoin, who is got brown tan body and former Squad 2 Captain and former head of the Shihoin Clan. Her eyes are yellow and hair is purple, she is the master of marshel arts and Queen of Flash Step and she is married to Kisuke Urahara; they got married six months after Ichigo got his powers back and found out he is half Quincy and half Soul Reaper. They were flash stepping threw sky to look for and do a little 'Recon' on Bloom and Ichigo after Isshin call and told them what happen.**

 **"Yoruichi there she is walking on the street."Said Kisuke as he and Yoruichi stop on one of the bluidings after they spot Bloom walking on street.**

 **"Now that's a beautiful and sexy woman right there I have ever seen. No wonder Ichigo so romantic around her, she so beautiful and I hoping Ichigo grab her off her feet first before someone will."Said Yoruichi with a chestier grin on her face. Kisuke about to say something but he didn't because a brown and white sliding door open that girls from SWA and few Lieutenants and Captains of Squad Six, three, nine, five, seven, eight, eleven, ten and thirteen and 3rd seat and 5th seat of Squad 11 and 7th seat of Squad 4 were coming out and spread around on the buildings and few next to Yoruichi and Kisuke. Rukia and Isshin carring the twins just made it to when they saw them and flash step next to the Lieutenant and Captain of Squad 6. Rukia saw Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Nozomi, Tatsuki, and Ms. Ikumi and Nel were up the street next a park with trees. Few men saw Bloom with their eyes wide open and mouths drop and begain to drool over her.**

 **"So that's Bloom, she so hot and sexy no wonder Rukia got little jealous over her when Ichigo just froze when he saw her."Said Reniji who is 6th Lientenant of 13 Guard Squads under Byakuya Kuchiki and he got red hair and eyes are black and he got tattoos over his body.**

 **"I hear that Reniji."Said Rukia who is beside him.**

 **"Whops sorry!"Said Reniji as he saw Rukia wasn't looking at him and he look at where she looking at and it was Ichigo who running towards Bloom trying to catch up with her.**

 **"Hey Bloom!"Said Ichigo as called her name and try to catch up with her. He saw her turn around and froze for an moment there because it's look like she was frighten and scared.**

 **"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"Screamed Bloom as she try protect herself from an attack by holding herself and closing her eyes. Byakuya who long black hair with a sliver clap that means he is the head of Kuchiki Clan, his eyes are brown, he wears the Captain coat of sixth squad and Brother of Rukia Kuchiki; he saw and thought Ichigo going hurt her and about to draw his sword but he was stop by Rukia and Isshin.**

 **"Don't Brother. This is not what you think is because you didn't saw earlier cause Ichigo right: that Bloom's ex Fiance done more than cheated on her."Said Rukia.**

 **"Very well, I trust Ichigo's judgement about this cause I was same way with your sister Hisana when she try to protect herself from attackers."Said Byakuya.**

 **"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"Screamed Bloom as she still protecting herself and begain to cry and start to shake.**

 **"Bloom? It's me Ichigo your friend, I'm not here to hurt you at all."Said Ichigo with gental voice and walk up to her gentally after he whitttness an outburse of fright and scream that he saw her now crying and shaking at the same time.**

 **"Ichigo? Ichigo! I'm sorry to for screaming at you!"Said Bloom as she ran up to him, hug him and cry at the sametime. He hug her tightly when she hug him and he feel she shaken up and hear her whimmpering while crying and he look around to see there is a place to sit and there was a bench next to a light pole.**

 **"Come on Bloom lets go to the bench over there to sit, ok?"Said Ichigo as he and walk together over to the bench while holding each other. They did sit down Bloom kept her face on Ichigo's shirt while sniffling, crying and shaken, Ichigo did put Bloom's purse right beside her and use his hand rub her side gentaly calm her down.**

 **"Did your ex fiance did more than cheated on you?"Ask Ichigo as he trying to her open up to him so he can protect her just in case someone try hurt her.**

 **'Sniff' "Yes he done more than that, I'll show you."Said Bloom as she took off her left wide wristband and show Ichigo a black and blue finger nail hand print bruse on her left wrist.**

 **"GASP!"Said Everyone with wide eyes and grit their teeth when they saw that and mumble somethings to theirselves and even the Squad 11 Captain Zarki and the quite Squad 12 Lieutentant Nemu Mayuri.**

 **"Holy Crap! When I find that Mother Fucker I kill him slowly and show him pain! How dare he do that woman!"Said Soifon as her voice was raise little.**

 **"Soifon that's enough!"Said Yoruichi.**

 **"Yes, Lady Yoruichi."Said Soifon as she try to control herself from going do something recklus.**

 **"Who is your ex fiance? What Happen? And Why?"Ask Ichigo with a worried and caring look on his face as gentaly grab her grab arm and begain to rub it and kiss the bruse that cause Bloom to blush little red that made some girls on top the roof and down the street to giggle and laugh, even Soifon.**

 **"His is name Sky Erackion. Because of his jealousy and his temper that's why! He never show it until after we were engaged but he did cheat on me more than once and lie to me in my face that he switch names with one of his friends and he never told me was he in engage to another woman name Daspiro, a ranged marriage between his and Daspiro partents until he called it off to be with me. He was Sophmore and I was freshman and I was foolish whole time about it until happen couple months because we were together for 4 years and engage for 2 franking years."Said Bloom as she finially open up Ichigo with courage that she feel safe around him.**

 **"Damn. Did ya'll ever you Know?"Ask Ichigo as he blush red and give her the look of what he was talking.**

 **'** _ **WRONG QUESTION MISTER SMOOTH'THOUGHT EVERONE AS THEY HIT THEIR HEADS WITH PALMS AND EVEN BYAKUKA.**_

 **"What? Hell no we didn't have sex yet because I am honest person, Ichigo! I was going wait until our wedding night on our honeymoon but it didn't happen."Said Bloom as she literally punch Ichigo's arm.**

 **"Ouch! You could've fool me with those sexy clothes that you got on."Said Ichigo as he rub his arm that Bloom hit at. '** _ **Damn that hurt! She throw a mean punch that really stings like crap!'**_ **Thought Ichigo.**

 **"Ichigo, are you flirting with me?"Ask Bloom. '** _ **I hope he did flirt with me cause it's turns me on and gettiing me wet to!'**_ **Thought Bloom as mentally blush in her mind.**

 **"Kinda."Answer Ichigo with a smile.**

 **"Well then stop or if you keep go on, I will do something drastic to you that you never forget again, ok. Do you understand?"Said Bloom. '** _ **I mean drastic by suck your cock and ride you hard'Thought Bloom as she feels a shliver that went down her back.**_

 **'Gulp' "Yes, ma'am."Said Ichigo with wide eyes and put his hands where she means by it. All the girls were laughing and the men were sameway as Ichigo.**

 **"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I like this girl already that put Ichigo on his heels quickly!"Said Tatsuki who is 19 years old with a athletic body, her hair is long and blue and eyes are brown; her clothing is halfway button red shirt and above the needs pink skirt and her shoes are 2 inch open toe heels. She is best childhood friend of Ichigo, she is the Karate Queen of Karakura High and she is girlfriend of Orihime and Uryu but meanly Orihime because they love eachother and they start dating after Ichigo got his powers back and started a serious relationship. For Uryu he is keeping his mouth shut at all times because he dating and in serious relationship both beautiful girls and all three got in bed together to make love it happen 3 days ago right before Bloom came. Uryu is the last Quincy but he is related to Ichigo after he defeated Ginjo that he and others found out that is Ichigo is half Quincy and Half Soul Reaper; Uryu is 19 years is old and his hair is short and black, and wears glasses over his brown eyes. His clothing a black button up shirt and blue pants and his shoes are brown.**

 **"Good. Anyway, it happen couple months ago right before I came here; me and him had an bad argument that I caught him flirting with some girls at the Juice bar that me and my friends use to go to every weekend. After that me and Sky needed some cooling from each other for couple days, Stella and Bradon told me to quit it off from him because if he start to with other girls behind my back that he'll do it again. I told them I will think about it and next thing I know that I bump into my ex boyfriend Addy who I dumded a while back because he want to get in bed with me after we dated one year and I wasn't ready for next level of a relationship. So Addy and I talk for while cause we haven't while after open the Love and Pet store in 2008 that time I was 19 and graduated from college in Junior year of the high and Alfea Boarding School and we talk some that time and I told him had a boyfriend that time. We did go on couple dates as friends until the third date that is really how it got started...**

 **Flash Black Bloom's Point of View**

 **"Wow Addy, that was great movie we saw at the theatres I'm hoping they make a second part of Big Hero 6 cause it's a good movie."Said I was smiling and enjoying myself without even knowing that there's shadow watching us as we were walking back to my apartment that is right above store.**

 **"Yeah, I need to telling you something, Bloom."Said Addy who is was musican at that time and a pretty face to every girl in Gardenia and got my rival Missy pregnant one good time and put her down for good because her parents are supporting her and it couldn't get child service to get Addy to pay because she slept more than one man before she had sex with Addy.**

 **"Like what Addy?"I ask and right before I knew he kiss me on the lips and I push him away instant and punch him the face and yelled at him as well.**

 **"What the hell you kiss me for you freaking jerk?! I told you before I'm engaged to Sky!"I Yelled at him after I punch him in the face and he was rubbing jaw I done that.**

 **"I don't care you are engaged to him because you can find someone better like me or that boy gave you that pendant is around neck with his name in two letters: I.K.(Ichigo Kurosaki) on the back of it, when you was 13 at the ground zero after the 9/11 attack in New York and right before he went back to somewhere in Japan than that creep sky. I trying to give you a good feeling about us again because I still love you and you was the bestest and sexiest girlfriend I ever had before you dump me and went to that boarding school."Said Addy as he try to close to me and touch me.**

 **"Look here that creep is my fiance and yes, I still love you to but as a friend and I think the boy is coming back to me because I gave him a black and orange bead bracelet that I put it on his left arm with my name in four letters of the bracelet: B.H.S.C(Bloom Hiddie Sparks Carmilla) and he was 10 years old that time and became friends for a short time. Because I dump you, it's cause you want to have sex with me and get me pregnant after we dated a year together."I said and was about say something elise until that shadow appeared and beat Addy up and I recognised person with my wide eyes who is got short blonde hair and blue jacket with red shirt and blue and black and white shoes: it was Sky! So I done one thing is grab Sky's jacket and pull him out the way and make sure addy is alright and he some bruses on his face and a black eye and a slint conussion.**

 **"What the Fuck you are doing here, Sky?! Have you been stalking and spying on me?"I ask as soon as pick Addy up from the ground.**

 **"Yes! I don't trust you around at all!"Yelled Sky.**

 **"Don't trust me?! BULL SHIT! IT'S YOU I DON'T TRUST AROUND WOMEN CAUSE I CAUGHT YOU THREE TIMES FLIRTING WITH THEM BEHIND MY BACK! SO YOU NEED TO DO IS LEAVE ME FUCK ALONE!" I Hollard at him and then left by taking Addy to the hospital and head home to tell the girls what happen.**

 **"DO WHAT?!"Said the Girls as I told them everything of happen and saw my older sister Dahpne grab the phone from the jack and called her husband Thorn who is Sky's cousin and told him and he told the boys.**

 **Very next day me and the girls open store at 8am to 6pm Monday thru Friday and starting getting every ready just in case the Health Inpector come unnotice, the boys come in the store to help out on their days off or special occations for us. For me, they treat me as their own little sister and I treat them as older brothers that I never had.**

 **"Bloom, we just heard and I have never seen Sky like that before at all."Said Bradon with brown hair.**

 **"Samehere I don't know what got into my cousin like that but I like sure want to found out."Said Thorn with black hair and married to my older sister Daphne.**

 **"Well I don't like it as you do because he better stay away from me today before I call the police on him."Said I was behind the counter in charge of the register and the other girls charge of other departments of the store.**

 **"Oh boy! Don't look now you just got your wish!"Said Timmy with short tan hair and glasses. And he was right because I saw Sky walking down the street in a fast pace and he had a piss off look and his hand curl up in fists and he come straight here from the cross of the street without even looking both sides of the road, when he got here that he slam open door so hard that it nearly come off the hinges.**

 **"Hold right there Sky! You got no business here so you need to go home and leave Bloom alone!"Commanded Riven as he got in front of Sky and Riven got red and black hair and wearing British Flag seleveless shirt whih brown kakis and black shoes.**

 **"Back off Riven this not concern you, this just me and her that's all."Said Sky and Riven about say something before I cut him off.**

 **"Oh really?! What kind of concern of me and you because I know you are nothing than a Liar and cheater and stalker, you BASTARD!"Said I to him when got up to him when I told Stormy to watch the register.**

 **"My concerns are that you untrustworthy around men and because you are mine and I'm controling you, you got that! And I can do what, I want and when I want, and make you like it, and what is yours it's mine including that necklace of yours that belongs to a piece of shit boy that is your first crush while back!"Yelled Sky as about take and yake my necklace off but slap his hand and push him away from.**

 **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M NOT NO PROBERTY TO YOU AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS NECKLACE AWAY FROM ME AND THAT BOY IS NOT A PIECE A SHIT! HE IS A MAN! GET OUT MY DANG GUMM STORE RIGHT NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKER BASTARD! ALSO, ME AND YOU ARE THROUGH FOR GOOD!"I hollard and turn about to walk away until he grab my left wrist really hard with his right hand and turn me to face him with those hatred eyes of his.**

 **"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"I hollard.**

 **"I SAY WHEN WE ARE THROUGH AND I'M GOING TEACH YOU A LESSION OF THAT YOU WILL NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ME AGAIN!"Said Sky as he raise his left hand to fixing to slap me that I was scared for a moment with my wide eyes until something click in my head that I done thing when my dad teach me of self-defense when I was younger, that I kicked Sky right in the nuts and that he let go of my wrist and I punch him in the stomach and kick him in the face that sent him towards to Heila and Nabu.**

 **"Heila, get that bastard out of my store right now and I don't want see him around again."Said I and before I walk out the store and take walk to cool off.**

 **When I was walking that I begain to think and I decided of what I need to do that is I gone to get me a passport that if I decided want to leave the country to go somewhere alone. I had my dept card at all times and went to USPS to get my passport gone and it cost me about $150 dollars to pay in full and where want to go that is still undecided until I'm ready.**

 **Couple days later: When me, Stella, Flora, and Layla were teaching our classes while Techna, Musa, Roxy and Daphne were taking turns to run the shop and train some new employees to how we run it and all. So that afternoon few the boys: Riven, Timmy and Heila were coming to Alfea for girls to teach some Students that how to be good around boys that our school been having problems with them cause I should know because I was the one of the teachers that suggest it to the students are having been very sexually around the boys and samething with boys that Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are handling it in Red Foundtain for boys. I was outside with few my students that need help on their school work and I hear few squealings for joy that they hung around on a boy that is wasn't suppose be here unless he got girlfriend that she is show off to her friends. So I decided walk over there to where was commonion but two my friends: Mirta and Selena stop me because they told me the boy was Sky and flirting with those girls who are new Freshmen and he wants see me again. That he walk out of middle of the wolf pack of squealing Freshman and come towards to me with those eyes of fear and hatred.**

 **"Sky, what the hell are you doing here?! I told you leave me alone and we're through and leave before I call the police!"I told and warned him but he continue walking up to me and everyone in all three schools know what happen except for the new students, three students of mine and Mirta and Selena were in front of me protect me from him.**

 **"I told you before I will never leave you alone because your mine and I owen you. I know where you live, work and hang out cause you belong to me and no one else! WE'RE NOT THROUGH, UNTIL I'LL SAY WE'RE THROUGH UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD! I'M STILL GOING TEACH YOU A LESSION OF RESPECT WITH OR WITHOUT THOSE BITCHES ARE IN THE WAY! YOU BITCH!"Sky yelled, run straight at us in full force with his arm and fist pull straight back to punch us, and I was so scared and frighten in my life because I piss on myself and whimmpering for help and crying when he was coming full force in a run and the fist coming in going full swing. But he didn't come close because out of nowhere Timmy jump at him by giving a round house kick in the back and Riven punch him in the face and Heila grab him by the shirt and drag him out of school yard and I heard Heila yell at him and told him "Do not come back to this school again or I will called the police next time on your ass!". I stood there froze for few minutes that I have never been so scared of a man before and felt the liquid from pissing myself that going down on my legs, so I did one thing is gone get me a bath and change in fresher clothes, another thing I did and I will never ever do it again is: I drunk at a bar in Gardenia and I pay the drinks that were about 10 rounds straight pure Voka when Icy found me and called others to know where I was and take me home, and very next morning I had an hangover that last half a day that I will never forget.**

 **End Flash Back Regular Point of View**

 **As Bloom finish her first part of the story, she saw Ichigo looking down at the bracelet on his left wrist and she look closely at the bracelet and saw the letters in graved that got her eyes wide: B.H.S.C that's stands for Bloom Hiddie Sparks Carmilla. She look at the necklace around her neck and she was in shock that the letters in grave of the stone that is I.K. that's stands for: Ichigo Kurosaki that sure enough is her first crush that took gave her heart to him from the time they met at the Ground Zero in New York to now at the Kurosaki Clinic.**

 **"You know I haven't took this bracelet off ever since that our Dads and your mom bought the bracelet and necklace because I think they knew we crushing eachother, so they did that for a reason and we'll fall in love one day when we meet again until now."Said Ichigo as he look up to her with a smile on his face and those loving brown eyes that Bloom had a crush on ever since she met him at the one of care tents that was step up near the World Trade Center collapse.**

 **"Ichii...I...I...I didn't recognise you until I saw you and I flet something inside of me that told me that I know you somewhere and flet protected around you. I kept this necklace on me at all times because I gave my heart to you and only you cause I knew one day we will meet again and I didn't know that was today and right in front of me and on the phone. GOD, I'm sooo stupid I felt for a guy that was hunk who lie and hurt me more than ever. But you are more than that to me becaue you were a hottie back then and still now. But why you didn't tell me you live in Karakura Town and you didn't call me or wrote me?!"Said Bloom as she look at Ichigo with those teary red eyes and she gave Ichigo his nickname by her and only her.**

 **"It's ok Sparkie I understand that because I was sameway as you and I gave my heart to you as well. Also, I didn't have a chance to tell you and I was 10 cause I didn't know what a crush was until I was 13 and I didn't know your address and phone number because you didn't give it to me, cause of you was hurt and crying when I was left to go back to Japan. You are not stupid, you are caring, loving, beautiful and peaceful woman I ever met that who make me stop in my tracks and make me smile."Said Ichigo as he lean and gave her nickname by him and only him and fixing to kiss her on her lips.**

 **"Oh Ichigo, kiss me please kiss me!"Begged Bloom and he did comply and they both done long romantic passionate kiss.**

 **"Score one for Ichigo!"Said Reniji and give high five to Isshin.**

 **"So Isshin, is it true that Bloom and Ichigo met while back and you forgot about it?"Ask Jushiro Ukitake who is Captain of Squad 13 and hair is long and white and wearin Soul Reaper uniform and captain coat.**

 **"Yes it is, I forgot about her what she what she looks like until she said her dad Mike and mom Vanessa that put a light bulb above my head and about the 9/11 attack that really got me thinking to. Because I remember of what she looks like when she was 13 with short long hair that she put it in two ponytails that she and Ichigo was going in a ready collapse buiding to rescue a man that was trap in the building. Me and her Father Mike were agree on it and didn't like at all of what they did because they were small enough go in there to help, Ichigo made a promise to Mike that he'll protect her at all cost and he did get hurt by protecting her and the man and got a brused face and broken right arm in cost of it when rocks was fallen. Bloom help him and the man get to out of there and Bloom got her left arm broken when the building falling down and all three jump out of the way when it fall. They both were hurt but it didn't stop them from smiling like clowns and hugging eachother as well, that it was when they were got crush on the other and they ask me, Mike and Vanessa to buy a friendship bracelet and necklace for them. Oh we did alright, that is until they tell us put the letters of their names on them and that is when it got really heartwarming and romantic: when Ichigo put the necklace around Bloom's neck and kiss her on check and whisper loud and said "I give you my heart, Sparkie." in her ear that got us curious and samething with Bloom, when she put the bracelet on his left arm that she kiss him on the lips and whisper loud and Said "I give you my heart as well, Ichii.". We were shock of what we heard and we didn't do nothing about it because it was love in first sight at that age and we left it alone because we approve it and happy about it. When we left to go back home that Bloom was crying like crazy and begging Ichigo come back to her that she promise to him and said "that she will waiting for him and be with him rest of her life no matter what!". Ichigo didn't know what is a crush was until he ask me at the age 13 and he was shock and he put the same goofy smile on his face when he was around Bloom and told me that samething what Bloom said aloud and clear at the airport of that day. That really got me more curious because there is more than he let on and I couldn't figure out. That promise of both of them made it is succeed now and their is happiness more greater than anything else."Said Isshin who was smiling at Bloom and Ichigo.**

 **"Damn, I didn't know Ichigo so love in her and I was jealous of him that he didn't do that to me but now I know that their love is so deep and it can't be break at all. So I'm not going between them and I will protect her when Ichigo isn't around to do it."Said Rukia as her eyes that are begain to form tears that she lost her love because she knew he didn't love her as a lover but as a friend and a sister. Couple montths ago after she help Ichigo get his powers back and defeated Ginjo that she went back to world of the living to see him and confess her love to him and ask him out on a date, she got there that he wasn't there cause he was at school and she look around in his bedroom and saw a picture in a frame that is next to his mother's picture. She look closly as she pick it up, that she saw Ichigo was younger about 10 or 11 with goofy smile and that his right arm is in a cast and his face was bruse up with bandaids. And right next to him was a firey red hired girl with ocean blue eyes and goofie smile on her face that she was got to be 13 or 14 that got same cast her arm but it was left arm this time, it showed that both girl and Ichigo were forming peace signs with their unbroken arms while wraping around eachother; Rukia look in the back ground behind them their was a flag with red and white stripes and blue square with white stars on a pole that is pulling up by some men in firefighter uniforms and she look at the date on the bottom at right hand corner that her eyes gone wide that date was: Wed. 9/12/2001 the day after of 9/11 attack. As she put it down she saw a paper that it fall out the picture frame and she pick it up and she saw it was letter and she sit down on Ichigo's bed to read it and Said:**

 _Ichigo,_

 _I don't know how going tell you this that I Love you and I know you are 10 years old and I'm 13 years old but I can't help it cause that you gave me your heart and soul to me after you put the friendship necklace around my neck and kiss me my cheek! Aslo, I gave you my heart and soul to you after put that friendship bracelet on your left arm and kiss you on your lips that put me in a dase for while because I'm crushing on you and I want you be mine forever. I hoping one day we will meet again and that day comes that if I was dating someone when you arrive back to America or visting in Japan that I'll dumb that guy instant and be with you and give my virginity to you and give you a child and be married to you rest of my life. I love you Ichii that is your nickname by me and only me cause if a girl try to between us I will fight for you and stay with you and show how much to you as your best friend to girlfriend and finially as your wife, baby! Plus, I love the name Kurosaki and sounds like Bloom Hiddie Sparks Kurosaki or Sparkie Kurosaki or Mrs. Ichii Kurosaki or Mrs. Ichigo Kurosakii. It's dosen't matter to me because I'm yours and only yours, Ichigo and don't you ever forgot it that, buster, cause I will be thinking of you every night when I go to bed and go to school and I know I repeating this but I don't care cause I'm in love with you and if a girl get between us I fight for you and willingly show you how much as a friend, best friend, girlfriend and finailly as a wife to you, Ichigo. I LOVE YOU FOREVER!_

 _Love,_

 _Bloom Hiddie Sparks (Sparkie) Carmilla and as Future Misses. Ichigo Kurosaki!_

 **After Rukia read it she start to tearing up and she put the letter back where it was and left gone to a room that Isshin keep for her that she decided stay for little while when being stationed in Karakura Town. She was crying that day after she found out that Ichigo is already been taken before she met him and after his mom died, she decided to bear it until Bloom comes to be with him and so she won't be in the way. So she done thing: she waited on Ichigo get home from school and ask him out on a date and go out with her every weekend. She was happy until she and Ichigo kissed that put her down on the spot that there is no spark between them and she knew the answer that cause Ichigo's lips and kisses belongs to Bloom and no else. She thought this weekend going to take Ichigo on hot date until Bloom called for a job interview and appeared right in front of her to come over for dinner and she didn't know that was same girl in picture was her. Rukia learn that Isshin was getting her jealous because he got Ichigo help him with interview and at time that the whole household didn't know that was really Bloom Hiddie Sparks Carmilla until Rukia figure out when she saw Ichigo starting getting goofy, showing a big smile, being happy and being romantic around Bloom; and she learn that Bloom's ex hurt her and she knew right then that only person can heal Bloom was Ichigo. After Rukia Saw Ichigo run out to go after Bloom to give her purse back, Rukia's heart just drop and knew right then is to back away from them and don't get between them at all.**

 **"Yeah, I remember that day, Old Man Yama got us work over time because that was hallow feeding frenzy after the both buildings collapse and the plane called Flight 98 that crashed in the state of Pennsyvania and one of the planes crashed in one of plane crashed in one of the wings of Pentagon. That was pickal and it was hell to."Said Shunsui Kyoraku who is Captain Squad 8 and his is wearing a japanese hat on short brown hair with tie in ponytail and Soul Reaper uniform with captain coat and a pink and flower kimono. Rukia come out thoughts when Captain Kyoraku spoke as he and Nanao Ise 8th squad Lieutenant flash step over to get in conversation as well.**

 **"Yes it was hell at day and even at night because me and Captain Hitsugaya who was still a 3rd Seat were battle them left and right. I did saw Bloom and Ichigo save that poor man's life and I think Bloom saw me one time but she was paying attention to where she was going and Ichigo push her out the way before the falling rocks hit her and I saw and heard the whole conversation to."Said Rangiku Matsumoto who is the Lieutenant of Squad 10 with big bust on her chest and Blonde hair and grey eyes and wearing Soul Reaper Uniform with pink scarf around neck.**

 **Flash Back**

 **"Bloom! Look out! Aaaaahhhh!"Yelled 10 year old Ichigo as he push Bloom out of the way of the falling rocks and some of the rocks fall on him instead.**

 **"Ichigo? Ichigo! ICHIGO! Hang on baby I'm coming get you out there!"Said 13 year old Bloom as she gettiing rocks off him as fast as she can.**

 **"Uh uh uh uh."Groan Ichigo as he feeling the rocks getting lighter on him.**

 **"Baby are you ok?"Ask Bloom as she get the last rock off him and pick him up from the ground.**

 **"Yeah I think so 'Sparkie' but I think my left arm broken. AAAHHH YOCH THAT HURTS. Yep, my arm is broken. And why are you calling me baby."Said Ichigo as he saw Bloom rip part of her pants leg off and found a rod to splint his arm.**

 **"I don't know I just do and I like you not because you save me, it's who you are that's what I like. Why you called me 'Sparkie'? And your face brused up let to me fix that for you, 'Ichii'."Said Bloom blushed and put some bandages on Ichigo where is bleeding at and hurt at.**

 **"It's because you got two middle names I don't like called you Hiddie cause it's feeling like you are hidden and for sparks that you can be little sparkie sometimes when you get mad, so I just like it and I like you as well. And I like you called me Ichii because my little sisters called me Ichi-nii that means Brother Ichigo."Said Ichigo blushed and saw Bloom finished done splint his arm and put bandaids on his face.**

 **"Oh! I will show you how Sparkie I can get when we get older."Said Bloom as she just blured it out and put her hand on her mouth of what she said and blushed.**

 **"Mmm. Come on lets go get that man and get the heck out of here. By the you are cute when you blushed and make you sexy."Said Ichigo as he change the subject with a smile and make Bloom blused even more and they ran and climb while in the building is about to collapse.**

 **Flash Back End**

 **"Well that something I didn't know about and I think Ichigo going find out how sparkie Bloom can get."Said Isshin with a wide grin on his face. '** _ **And I'm going be a grandpa!'**_ **Thought Isshin.**

 **"Well that and I like us girls have girls night out with her that she really needs."Said Nanao.**

 **"Yeah that to, and I like to listen what they are saying right now because they are fixing to talk again."Said Rangiku as she give Nanao and Isshin stern look to be quit now.**

 **"I love you, Ichigo."Said Bloom as she and Ichigo were finish their long passionate kiss and she put her head on Ichigo's chest and put her right hand on his left thigh.**

 **"I love you more, Bloom. Bloom, did Sky done more than try to hurt you."Said Ichigo as he saw her nodded her head and tears running down from her eyes again.**

 **"Like what, baby?"ask Ichigo as he worried about his girlfriend and true love of what that Bastard Sky do to his love.**

 **"He...He...He rape me!"Said and crying Bloom as she took off her scarf that show the brused hand print.**

 **"DO WHAT!"Said All and the girls were about to jump and run down there to ask what happen and where does that Bastard live but they were stop by the men. Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7 and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11 had to be stop by other Captains before they go find and kill that sick ass bastard Sky.**

 **"That Bastard! But how and where and when? Please, just take your time because I am here for you and I will protect you always."Said Ichigo as he try his best to calm his girlfriend down.**

 **"It was two months after he try to attack me and I haven't heard or seen him since because that was in March, and this month is july and it happen June, because I was in charge of detention and as a guard for the school to watch and teaching two students a lession for getting caught having sex in a dorm that was the boy from Red Fountain and the girl from my school. Both headmasters were about to expelled them for one month but I told them not to because I got idea to teach them about rules and everthing for one month. That month was May and I lied those two Students because the whole school knows, even Red Fountain and Cloud Tower and even the Winx Club, Specialist and The Trix knows that I got a pottie mouth when I get so freaken pissed, cause I done it before when I was freshman that some girl talking bad about me and about my parents, Kiko and even about my necklace that you gave me and the gave me whole week of detention. That whole month that gave the school an ear full and nightmares every night, so after whole month detention that I need to take a breather couple hours and it was nice outside on that day of first week of June. So I decide to take a walk on the nature trail that leads to a lake...**

 **Flash Back Bloom's Point of View**

 **I was walking down the path peacefully because I was enjoying the fresh air after whole month of being a guard and Detention teacher to two students that were caught having sex in a dorm by another student and report it to me and Ms. Garzellda. As I about to get to the lake, I stopped because I heard something in the trees and I look around to check anything that is following me, it was nothing but it getting closer and closer then it stoped. Then I look around again and right in front of me it was Sky standing there with a evil smirk on his face and his eyes are hungry of lust and full of fear and hatred.**

 **"Hello Bloom. I knew you going be here by yourself because I have been waiting for you all day."Said Sky claming as he begain walk up to me slowly.**

 **"What the fuck do you want, Sky? I told you before we're over and now get lost before I call for help."I said and I form defense postion and I was scared to because I knew how far I was from the school and I didn't had my phone on me at that time.**

 **"HA! I told you before we aren't over yet until I'll say we are. And also, I told you before I know wear you live, work, hang out cause I owen you and your mine and you are far away from the school that no one can't hear you. Lastly, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!"Said Sky as he charge at me that I was so scared that I didn't block his punch and hit me in the face and month and grab me by the right arm and hit me again in my left eye. I was screaming in pain, I couldn't see in my left eye and spitting blood from my busted lip and I try to ecsape but he grab me by the hair and toss me to the based of a tree that I hit my back and hit my head littile, that it hurt my back and left a big brused and I was dizzy when I hit my head. Sky came at me and this time he grab me by the throat so hard that it left hand print brused and I was hitting him to let me go but he was too strong and he slam me into the tree again; this time he kept me there and I look in his eyes that told him that I was scared of him and saw what's he going to do next.**

 **"Sky, please don't please don't do this! I beg of you!"I Beg and Said to him but HE did anyway by grabbing both shirt and bra by ripping off at off at the sametime and toss me to ground and I was crawling, hurting and crying for help but no couldn't hear me at all. I was trying to get up but Sky push me back down and turn me over on my back, put his whole body on top of me and his left hand on my month and his right hand touch me and slide down my pants begain to unbutton and unzip them and touch between my leggs and I was scream in a bad way.**

 **"HHHHHMMMMM!"I Scream in pain with my eye wide open and tears running down on my cheeks of what he did with his hand and it hurt to because I didn't like at all.**

 **"Ssshhh, this is best part yet, Bloom. I'm going to make you enjoy it because this is your last time until you married to me."Said Sky as he slap me in the face real hard after he let go of my month, then he drag both panties and pants down to my ankles and he begain to unbulked and unzip his pants. As he about to take his pants and underwear off, I kick him right in the nuts real very hard and he fall down to his knees and I punch and kick him in the face that he fall on the ground face flat. I pull my panties and pants up quickly and grab my rip bra and shirt and ran fast I can back to school and go in my room without anyone seeing me, I toss my clothes in a trash can and took me a shower because I felt so dirty and hurt that I crying like crazy. I put my night clothes on and went to sleep while crying and holding picture of me and you, Ichigo and begging you come back to me. Very next morning I flet terrible, hurt, sore and scared; one thing was on my mind is I was going comitted Suicide by taking scissors out of my draw and making three line cuts on right wrist and about to make fourth one but I stop myself cause that's he want see me dead. So bandage myself up and throw the scissors away in same trash can, I put on make up to cover bruses on my face so no one notice until they're healed. Couples weeks later that me and Stella was going clothing shopping that's when I found and why Sky was cheating on me and beating me because he was seeing his ex fiance Daspiro whole time and that's then I decided to leave without anyone knowing that I'm gone and I left a video for them to know why I'm gone and I'm not coming back until I'm ready and I didn't tell them wear I be at because I pack everything that I won't leave nothing and without a trace of any clues where I will be at."Said Bloom as she been shaken and crying while she finish last part of her story and Ichigo was holding on to her to calm her down.**

 **"Why didn't you callled the police, Bloom? Is that why you choose Karakura Town instead of any other city in Japan?"Ask Ichigo.**

 **"I was afraid to and still now. Yes, I choose Karakura Town because of the Kurosaki Clinic that I feel a connection that is between you and the clinic and I was right. I was right that I found my long lost soul mate, Ichigo 'Ichii' Kurosaki that I fall in love with so deep since I was 13 and I need you and I want you back in my life and in my heart again."Said Bloom as she got up and got on Ichigo's lap and straddle him and kissing him passionately and Ichigo follow long as well.**

 **"Please come to my apartment with me and make love to me and get me pregnant."Whisper Bloom to Ichigo's ear and Ichigo was shock but he is happy to hear those words from her because he did remember when he was 13, that the note he found that was inside of the picture frame of the picture of him and her together as kids when they first met at the ground zero the day after 9/11 attack and gave their hearts to each other the week before he, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu went back to Japan and he heard her crying and yelling at him to come back and she promise that she will be waiting for him no matter what.**

 **"I'm happy to comply baby. Come on let's go to your apartment now."Whisper Ichigo to Bloom's ear that her eyes were wide that show the light in her eyes is bright up again and she drew a smile to. As she got off him and Ichigo got up as well, he give her purse to her and she took it and they began to walk together by holding hands tightly and Bloom lean close to Ichigo and put her head on his shoulder while walking home.**

 **"Should we follow them?"Ask Yachiru who is Squad 11 Lieutenant who got long pink hair in a pony tail and yellow eyes and wearing Soul Reaper Uniform, she use be a little girl that sits on Kenpachi's shoulders all the time but now she is standing next him about 5"8 and look like a 15 year old teenager but she is more older than that and she got soft spot for Kenpachi as a father to her. Also everyone don't know this that she secretly dating 3rd seat Ikaku because she is afraid of what will happen if Kenpachi find out.**

 **"No, we're not because that is their business and we know they are going to do. Is that right, Isshin?"Said Kenpachi Zaraki the Captain of Squad 11 who got long spiky black hair and grey eyes and wearing a captain coat around his soul reaper uniform. Kenpachi Zarki is the 11th Generation Kenpachi Zaraki of 13th Guard Squads and in his squad that he only care about is the strong and he loves to fight but he does have a soft spot for Yachiru who he claim as his daughter.**

 **"That's right just let them have time with theirselives because they haven't seen other for 8 or 9 years and they catch up on things that we don't need know about."Said Isshin. '** _ **Also, I have been keep tabs on Bloom all these years and I know she is a fairy because of Mike call me one time and told me everything what is going on. Including she is a princess. Man, I should've knock sense to that boy of mind to go get her and sweep her off her but I didn't even think about it. What is really shocking that she just appeared here without any one knowing, just really how that bastard Sky going to get it when Ichigo get his hands on him. I will call Mike tomorrow night to tell him to tell Faragonda, Salendin, Griffin, Oritel and Marion, Erendor and Samera that she is here but do not come get her and don't tell anyone else knows cause she is happy where she is. Also, I better call Mr. Wade Load of Team Possible to tell Kim and Ron Stoppable what's going on and samething Jack Darby of Japser, Na and Bella Swan Cullen of Forks, Wa.'**_ **Thought Isshin.**

 **"What do you mean that? They already know each other and what else they are going to do?"Ask Reniji as he saw everyone look at him stupidly.**

 **"MY GOD RENIJI! Use your freaken head for once! Also, I'm going show you what I mean and how I care about you!"Shouted Rukia as she grab Reniji by his arm and flash step somewhere to show how much she care about Reniji. Everyone saw this and shake their heads to show how Reniji dense can be about it, for Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Nel, and Nozomi and Ms. Ikumi saw Bloom and Ichigo coming their way so they hide behind the trees so they won't seen and keep their spirit energy down so that Ichigo sense it. As for everyone else they gone back to the Soul Society to report to Head Captain Yamamotto about all this and what they learn from Isshin Shiba Kurosaki, for Isshin, that take his two daughters back home and they knew that Ichigo isn't coming home until tomorrow afternoon.**

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

**True and In Love**

 **Crossover of Bleach and Winx Club**

 **Chapter 3: The Truth**

 **Warning: this is Rated M and there is nakedness and strong sexual contant.**

 **As Bloom and Ichigo still walking towards Bloom's apartment, they were enjoying their company together like talk about old times and news ones because they haven't seen each other for 8 or 9 years and what they have miss together of those years. But they didn't told each other who really are because they are scared of how they going react to each other if they find out like: Bloom is a Fairy, Princess of Sparks, Keeper and Bond with the Dragon Fire and the heir to the throne, leader of Winx Club and younger sister of Daphne and the daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion and Adopted Daughter of Mike and Vanessa Carmilla. Ichigo is a Substitute Soul Reaper with powers of his Inner Hallow, Fullbringer and Quincy, He is the Son of former Squad 10 Captain Isshin Shiba and Quincy Masaki Kurosaki and he is the Cousin of Kain Shiba.**

 **"Ichigo?" Ask Bloom.**

 **"Yeah Bloom." Answer Ichigo.**

 **"Did you really love me and miss me all these years we missed together?"Ask Bloom as she look at Ichigo strainght in his eyes.**

 **"Yes baby I do, because tell you truth I have never stop thinkng about you since that day that I, dad and the twins gone back to Japan. Also, I thought that you forgot about me until one day that I felt something that I fill alive that my bracelet start mysteriously glowing in red and yellow like it was on fire but it didn't melt at all and it kept me going until it disappeared."Said Ichigo as he look at Bloom and saw her eyes were wide and in shock.**

 **"What?!"Said Bloom as she stop in her tracks that she let go of Ichigo's arm and her eyes got wide and their full of shock that she know why his bracelet glowing red and yellow and the answer is: Dragon Fire! '** _ **It can't be! If the dragon fire fully awaken by time that I put the bracelet on his arm when I was 13 before I turn 16 and I met Stella, so that means Ichigo and I supposedly meant be together. Why I so stupid fall for that damn Sky when I was a frashman at Alfea, damn it now! I have go to tell him that who I raally am, and also I remember my necklace start to glow red and Black and I felt my magic gone sky high and strange white energy waves appeared around me when I was fighting The Wizards of The Black Circle by myself and defeated them in my Believix form.'**_ **Thought Bloom.**

 **"Bloom are you alright?"Ask Ichigo as he stop and look at Bloom with her eyes were wide and shock.**

 **"Actually, uh tell you tell the truth I was same as you because my necklace starting glow in red and black and feel an white glow form around me that I felt and I feel your presence around me."Said Bloom as she look at Ichigo and saw his eyes were wide and in shock as well.**

 **"Wh..What?!"Ask Ichigo as he look at her with wide eyes and in shock that he knew why her necklace was glowing red and black and white glow was form around her that answer is: his Inner Hallow High Spirit Energy and High Spirit Pressure! '** _ **It can't be! There's no way that my soul powers were waken by when I was 10 unless some my spirit energy were transfer to the necklace not by accident but on purpose because I like be with her rest of my life until we go to the Soul Society together. I know thing is: Bloom's Spirit Pressure and Spirit Energy is same level like mine.**_ **' Thought Ichigo as he and Bloom are getting ready to speak each other about who they are.**

 **"We need to talk." Said Both as they to start to laugh at each other for say samething at same time.**

 **"You first Bloom." Said Ichigo.**

 **"Are you sure, Ichii?" Ask Bloom with his nickname.**

 **"Yes Sparkie. A Lady always go first before a gentalman do." Said Ichigo with her nickname.**

 **"You are always a gentalman to me, honey." Said Bloom with a blush on her face.**

 **"And you are always a lady to me, baby."Said Ichigo with his trade mark smile that is only for his love of his life Bloom.**

 **"Oh Ichii! Making me blush even more!"Said Bloom as she blushed even more that turn her face as same color of her hair.**

 **"Well sorry Sparkie but you always love my smiles!"Chuckled Ichigo.**

 **"Yeah True Baby. Now please don't freak of what I'm going to tell you of what who I am, Ok? Said Bloom as she take deep breath after she saw Ichigo nod his head without moving anywhere. '** _ **Mmmm I guessed that he understands of what I am saying.'**_ **Thought Bloom.**

 **"Ok then. I am not really Bloom Hiddie Sparks Carmilla. I am a Fairy and my original name is Princess Bloom Hiddie Sparks of Realm of Sparks, Keeper and Bond with powerful powers called The Dragon Fire and my Biological Parents King Oritel and Queen Marion. I was originally born of the Realm of Sparks in the Magical Dimension but it was attack by the Ancient Witches were after the Dragon Fire and my older sister Daphne sacrifice herself to save me and sent me to earth and found by my Adopted Parents Mike and Vanessa. Everything I told you from earlier is true by the opposite because try to protect myself and I'm still traumatized from what Sky did to me."Said Bloom as she look at Ichigo that he is taken in very well because there is no shock, worrying nor not being afraid at all. She begain told him from beginning when she met Stella to now.(She told him from the Season 1 to 7).**

 **"So everything you told is true?"Ask Ichigo with a smirk on his face and got his arms crossed.**

 **"Yes."Said Bloom as she got little worried and afraid that he will leave her.**

 **"Even about that Bastard Prick Prince Sky that he going be condemned to exile for life of what he did to you."Said Ichigo as he walk up to Bloom and put his arm around her waist and pull her toward him and kiss her on her lips.**

 **"Yes. So you're not afraid and you are not going to leave me because I love you so deeply cause I don't want loose you again, Ichigo."Said Bloom as she put her head on his chest and her arms around his back after they done kissing.**

 **"Samehere Bloom and I love you more so deeply as well. Now then, it's time me share my history with you."Said Ichigo as he draw another kiss from Bloom and she noded her head without moving from his side and he stook a deep breath to begin.**

 **"I am not just Ichigo Kurosaki but I am Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki. I am a Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town, my twin Zanpakutos is Zangtsu and Shiro, My dad is a doctor but he is also Know as former Soul Reaper Captain Isshin Shiba of Squad 10 and My mom is a deceased Quincy name Masaki Kurosaki. I am the hero of Soul Society and an allie to the 13 Guard Squads."Said Ichigo as he told her how he got his soul reapers to now. (He told her from Season 1 to 16).**

 **"So Rukia is the one who I met earlier who was her on Soul pager that she thought she going to take you out another date but it canceled because I show up back to your life, huh baby?" Said Bloom with a wide smirk on her lips. '** _ **Nice try Rukia but its too late now cause I got my man back before you try to take him on hot date or get in bed with him.'**_ **Thought Bloom.**

 **"Yep that's her. So you're not afraid of me nor everything else that I told you about. Because I love you so deeply that I just got you back and I don't want see you get hurt again."Said Ichigo.**

 **"Yes baby. Also, when we finish play around with each other that I need to talk to Ms. Rukia Kuchiki about girl stuff that you don't understand about, ok baby."Said Bloom.**

 **"Ok but what do you mean by playing around?"Ask Ichigo with confused and dumbfounded look on his face and saw Bloom roll her eyes at him playfully and lean to his ear and whisper.**

 **"I mean is I need you fuck my pussy so hard that so I can screaming your name when put your hard cock in my wet pussy. Right now, I'm so horny and hot that I want you now! Please, take me home, fuck me and start on our first child together that I promise you to on that letter to you that I put it inside the picture frame so you can find it." Said Bloom with seductive voice and her hand reach now to middle of Ichigo's pants and rub his crotch and that cost him get hard. One thing Ichigo done is pick up Bloom that made her squeal in joy and carried her in bridal style and walk the rest that is only 1/3rd of a block left to walk. Once they got there Ichigo put Bloom down so she can dig her keys out and unlock the door, and they went inside, Ichigo close the door behind him and lock it. Ichigo look around when Bloom turn on the lights that it show how beautiful inside of her apartment is, he saw Bloom gone to the kitchen into the frige get to bundle of juicy carrots for Kiko and put them in a dish that is beside of dish of water and litter box, she put her purse on the counter and get Kiko out of there and put him on the floor, she grab a glass out of the cabinet and went to the sink to get some water. Ichigo walk in the kitchen as Bloom was drinking a glass of water and he put his arms around her body and starting kissing her neck and he heard her moaning and he slide his hands up to breast and start rubbing them slowly.**

 **"Oh God Ichigo it's feels good! Please take me!" Said Bloom as she moan and beg for Ichigo to keep going.**

 **"What about we go to your room and show you what I can do." Seductively said Ichigo as he saw her nodded and let her go to lead the way her bedroom.**

 **"Kiko, mommy and your new daddy is going bed and start on our first child together so you won't be alone anymore, ok sweetie."Said Bloom with a mothering voice towards her little bunny and Kiko nodded, she lead Ichigo to her bedroom and Ichigo close the door behind him.**

 **"I know you love that bunny of yours a lot." Said Ichigo as he grab Bloom by the waist and pull her towards him.**

 **'I used to think that I could not go on**

 **And life was nothing but an awful song**

 **But now I know the meaning of true love**

 **I'm leaning on the everlasting arms'**

 **"Not as much as I love you a lot more." Said Bloom as she and Ichigo start kissing passionate and got both their tongues in each other mouth to fight for dominance and broke apart to breathe and Bloom push Ichigo the bed and she took her shirt off and bra off that her breast are size of 2D cup and take off her pants and panties that is revealed that she have a clean shave pussy. Ichigo look at Bloom's gorgeous creamy tan body that he memorize everything of that he seen and got his heart rate puping fast that she walk towards him with her hips swinging back and forth, she kept Ichigo on the bed and she took his pants and underwear off and she was surprise that her Ichigo's dick is 8 inches and she was licking lips that she want that dick in her mouth right now. She crawl up on the bed, she grab his cock to start stroking it and play with his balls, Ichigo hissed and moan when Bloom start stroking his cock.**

 **"Oh god Bloom that feels so good!" Moan Ichigo as he saw her put his cock inside her mouth and start sucking it up and down. Ichigo moaning like crazy that he never seen her suck his cock this good before.**

 **'If I can see it, then I can do it**

 **If I just believe it, there's nothing to it'**

 **Bloom kept suck it faster and deeper and she feel the reaction of Ichigo's cock and hears Ichigo's breathing getting heavier and moaning louder.**

 **"My God Bloom I'm fixing to cum!"Groan Ichigo as on cue he did cum in Bloom's mouth and she was swallowing all of it, she slide her mouth off his cock, she let it drip off of her mouth and she crawl on him to reach his face and she kissing him passionatly and let him take over by lay her on her back. He started kissing on her cheek, neck, collarbone and then went down to her pulp breast with pink hard nipples sucking and bitting those nipples that make Bloom groan so loud that she want to scream for more.**

 **'I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

 **I think about it every night and day**

 **Spread my wings and fly away**

 **I believe I can soar**

 **I see me running through that open door**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can fly hoo'**

 **"God Ichigo! Stop teasing me and I want you now!" Hissed and Moan Bloom as she grabing sheets of the bed and her back arch up when Ichigo sucking her breast so hard that he left teeth marks on her nipples that Bloom is his and not no elses. He kept kissing and sliding his tongue on her belly and tongue playing her belly button that he heard her squeal and moan that he hit a spot that feels good at, he slide tongue towards her clean shave wet pussy and licking it slow and gental. Bloom moaning and groaning a lot heavier when Ichigo licking her pussy faster and harder and put stroking with two fingers faster.**

 **"AAAHHH...Yes baby that's it! You hit the spot, Oohh Iccchhhiii! Yes god, Yes baby! I want your cock in my pussy right now and fuck the hell out of it!" Moan Bloom as she start more breathing faster and heavier when Ichigo tongue and finger her wet pussy.**

 **'See I on the verge of breaking down**

 **Sometimes silence can seem so loud**

 **There are miracles in life I must achieve**

 **But first I know it starts inside of me, oh'**

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHH...OH GOD ICHIGO! I'M FIXING CUM BABY! OH GOD YES, YES BABY YES! AAAHHH I'M CUMMING!" Scream and Moan Bloom as on cue she cum and squrited white liquid juice on Ichigo's face and Ichigo lick some it off of his face and put his two cum wet fingers in Bloom's mouth to let her suck them. Ichigo took his shirt off, he open up Bloom's legs wider and slide his hard cock inside Bloom's pussy, he heard Bloom hiss in pain and he look her to see if she want him proceed and she gave him a nod and he started pulp up and down slowly and carefully.**

 **"Oh baby, please stop teasing me and fuck my pussy really hard and fast! AAAHHH YES!" Moan Bloom as Ichigo kept going a fast pace and pounding her pussy real hard that cost her breast bouncing up and down, Ichigo start sucking on them while he fucking her more faster and harder.**

 **'If I can see it, then I can be it**

 **If I just believe, there's nothing to it'**

 **'I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

 **I think about it every night and day**

 **Spread my wings and fly away**

 **I believe I can soar**

 **I see me running through that open door**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can fly, hoo'**

 **"Oh God yes Ichii give me more of your hard cock! Fuck that pussy and give it hell cause I want you get me pregnanet and have your baby!...AAAHHH OH GOD I'M FIXING TO CUM BABY!" Moan Bloom.**

 **"I'm fxing to cum as well honey!" Groan Ichigo.**

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Moan both Bloom and Ichigo as Ichigo slide his cock out and lay on the bed on his back. For Bloom, she got up and straddle Ichigo by get on top of him and grab his cock and put it inside her pussy as she slide down on and start hissing and moaning at the sametime.**

 **'See I was on the verge of breaking down**

 **Sometimes silence can seem so loud**

 **There are miracles in life I must achieve**

 **But first I know it starts inside of me, oh'**

 **Bloom was rocking her hips, bouncing up and down and start moaning and groaning even more louder that her neighbors can hear her of what she is doing in bed. Ichigo groaning louder as well, even spank Bloom's ass to make her ridding his cock more faster and go up and down inside her even more that cost Bloom and Ichigo screaming both their names when they reached to cilmax.**

 **'If I can see it, then I can be it**

 **If I just believe it, there's nothing to it'**

 **'I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

 **I think about it every night and day**

 **Spread my wings and fly away**

 **I believe I can soar**

 **I see me running through that open door**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can fly hoo'**

 **'Hey, cause I believe in me, oh'**

 **OH YES ICHIGO I'M ABOUT TO CUM BABY! CUM INSIDE OF ME!" Screamed and moan Bloom as she ridding Ichigo's cock a lot more when she in fixin hit climax. As both don't know that their necklace and braclet is starting to glow while they are having sex and start on their first child.**

 **'If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)**

 **If I just believe it, there's nothing to it'**

 **'I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

 **I think about it every and day**

 **Spread my wings and fly away**

 **I believe I can soar**

 **I see me running through that open door**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can fly hoo'**

 **"OH GOD YES BLOOM I'M ABOUT TO CUM TO HONEY! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" Scream Ichigo as he feel the walls of Bloom's pussy as she start cum and he start to cum inside of her and fill up of his sperm in her womp.**

 **'Hey, If I just spread my wings**

 **I can fly**

 **I can fly**

 **I can fly, hey**

 **If I just spread my swings**

 **I can fly-eye-eye-eye**

 **Hum, fly-eye-eye'**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD YES!" Srceamed and moan both Bloom and Ichigo at the sametime. Bloom got off Ichigo and lay next to him on her back and Ichigo put his arm around her in protective hug and kiss her passionatly on her lips.**

 **"I love you Ichigo! This is best sex I ever had and I'm glad you took my virginty than no one else did." Said Bloom as she and Ichigo broke apart from kissing and lay her head on his chest.**

 **"I love you more Bloom! Samehere honey. Are you ready for round two?" Ask Ichigo as he look her and she look at him with a nod and wide smile on her face. Bloom and Ichigo made love alnight until next morning that Bloom was sleeping peacefully that she hadn't it five years because she been stress out everyday when she was in Alfea at 16 and graduated at 18 and got hired to teach Winxology after she and her friends find and rescue her birth parents. After Sky done those things to her right before he rape her that She couldn't change in her Tynix fairy form no more and she didn't tell anyone because she afraid and scared after Sky try to charge at her and try to hit her, even after he rape her that she couldn't even think straight nor she been having an bad attitude problem towards her students and she couldn't use some of her magic that is important to used. Now she lives in Karakura town and found her lost soulmate that she and Ichigo destined to be together as a very first Fairy and Soul Reaper union. Bloom start to waking up when the sun shining through the curtains come straight her and blind her with bright light, Bloom try snuggle up her boyfriend/lover but he wasn't there.**

 **"Ichigo?" Ask Bloom fully woke up and she didn't care that she naked and got out of bed and walk around in the apartment, she saw Ichigo in the kitchen feeding Kiko some carrots that was in frige that she brought here with her when she moved. She lean against the frige and crossing her arms and look striaght Ichigo with those six pack abs and lean muscle body with some scars on his chest and on his back, that make Bloom blush hard and wet again.** _ **' If me and Ichigo start dating when we were young we would of been married when he turn 16 and me turn 19, oh yeah I would have his first child in me after our honeymoon. Damn it why I would fall someone like Sky this whole time I should have waited until I turn 18 gone looking for Ichigo and cust his ass out for leaving me for screaming his name to come back to me. But now here we are together as Veterans of both differents wars, battles, both turn evil more than once, almost died, lost our powers at different time, found out about our true heritages: me as a Princess and him as a noble, both heros, both powerful: me keeper of the Dragon Fire and bond with it and he is a Half Soul Reaper with hollow powers and Half Quincy, I'm a fairy and he is Soul Reaper and now we are destined to be together as couple with our powers chose us to that the part of dragon fire is in Ichigo's bacelet and part of his hollow and Soul Reaper powers inside of my necklace. Oh Yeah! We are definitely a couple! If Stella, Musa, Techna, Flora, Layla, Roxy, Daphne, Mirta, Selena, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were here and seen my Ichigo that they go crazy and I will fight them off of him. Mostly, make Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Roy, Andy, Thomas, Joe, Edward and that bastard Sky get jealous and run for the hills after they seen Ichigo.'**_ **Thought Bloom with a smile on her face.**

 **"Good morning beautiful." Said Ichigo as he finish feeding Kiko, turn and look straight at Bloom who got smile on her face.**

 **"Good morning to you to baby. I see you left me in bed alone this morning." Said Bloom as she walk up to Ichigo, put her arms around his neck and kiss his lips and Ichigo put his arms around her waist and kiss her right back and he feel her breast is press next to chest and his reaction press next her pussy.**

 **"Do you want go to eat breakfast at my house before we go grocery shopping?" Ask Ichigo as he look in Bloom's beautiful ocean eyes after they done kissing.**

 **"Yes, we have to go there anyway to get your dad's car. And you need to change to clothes when we there as well because you're not going to wear same outfit mister!" Said Bloom with a stern look in her eyes that she look at Ichigo in his chocolate brown eyes.**

 **"Yes ma'am! But we need to get our showers first and then we can go, Ma'am!" Said and Joked Ichigo with a smile on his face and salute to her that made Bloom roll her eyes and giggled. They did take their showers together and make love in shower as well, they got out and got dressed, for Ichigo that he wear same outfit of last night and Bloom, she wear a blue dressed above her knees and two of blue stockings that go to her thighs and black 2 inch high heels boots. Bloom grab her same pursed that Kiko jump in there without been notice until at the last minute, Ichigo gone out the door first then Bloom because she have to lock the door and then they left and both bump into both of Ichigo's friends that was Orihime and Tsukiki who were about to leave to go to same place as Bloom and Ichigo was.**

 **"Why are y'all heading to my place?" Ask Ichigo as he holding Bloom's hand.**

 **"Well your dad call us last night right before went to bed about having big breakfast that he got important stuff talk all of us including your girlfriend/soulmate here." Said Tsukiki as she and Orihime are holding hands and it was half the truth she told to Ichigo.**

 **"How did you know that I'm Ichigo's Girlfriend?!" Ask Bloom as narrow and glare her eyes at Tsukiki who flinch with Bloom's glare and Bloom felt her hand being squeeze lightly that she knows that Ichigo wondering to.**

 **"Well.. uh eh well your dad called yoruichi and Kisuke last night of what happened and Rukia called The Soul Society did the same and The Twins done samething with us. So All of us were there heared everything except for the wispering parts. Plus, you two kept me and 'Suki up all night last night that got us very horny and we done it to as well." Blurt out Orihime who was blushing and put her hand over her mouth of what she said and Tsukiki face palm herself that her girlfriend blurt out of what happen last night and they had sex as well because of Bloom and Ichigo made love and start on their first child.**

 **"Hime! If we do stake out like this again I will not let you come with us. And, that's our business of what we heard from..." Tsukiki got interuped by Ichigo's and Bloom's laughing that cost Tsukiki and Orihime look like they aren't mad at them of what happen.**

 **"Sorry, we couldn't help it because the reaction that y'all it was funny because of one of mine friends name Stella that she was same way as you Orihime." Said Bloom as she and Ichigo finish their laughing of what happen.**

 **"Yeah, I figure that was y'all lingering around try to hide y'all's spirit energy and pressure that Bloom and I sense it while we were talking and chose to ignore it. And sorry about last night because Bloom is screamer and squirter that got her really raise her lungs up." Said Ichigo as he saw Bloom blushing as same color as her hair about being screamer and Squirter.**

 **"Wait a second! You can sense spirit energy, Bloom?" Ask Tsukiki as she saw Bloom nodded her head.**

 **"Who really are you Bloom?" Ask Orihime.**

 **"You will find soon enough cause Ichigo's father really know who I am because of the stuff that y'all heard is true but with twist and my Identity is true but with different Identity. Also, I got feeling that Ichigo's dad been keeping tabs on me ever since we met and until now." Said Bloom as she saw Tsukiki and Orihime nodded their heads towards of what she said. All four continue walking after they talk and when they got there that Ichigo told Bloom stay back because of Isshin do his surpries attacks on him every morning when he wakes up, during breakfast, afternoon when he get back from school or work and during dinner; but Bloom didn't listen because she don't believe that Isshin don't kind of stuff and she thinks Ichigo just trying protect her and impress her with his manners.**

 **"Honey, I'm not lying at all because he been doing that ever since I was 12 and you think I'm trying to protect you that is a yes but impress you that I'm not because I already impress when we was kids." Said Ichigo.**

 **"Ok Ichii I understand you and I do believe you because I love you and I'm glad you are trying to protect me cause of what that BASTARD SKY did to me. Also I do remember that you impress me by fighting off pervert boys try to flirt with me because of me and you was start dating and I'm glad got brave and loving boyfriend who cares about me. That I am Greatful." Said Bloom with a smile on her face but a mischievous sparkle appeared in her eyes that Orihime and Tsukiki saw it before Ichigo did.**

 **"Thank you Bloom and I love you to. Don't worry when I seen that bastard I make sure that I take his spirit out of his body, cut his spirit chain and feed him to the Hollows. You are my girl and I wouldn't let any guy take my woman away from me." Said Ichigo as he didn't see saw the mischievous sparkle that appeared in her eyes.**

 **"Your welcome honey. But I still open the door."Said Bloom with a smile on her face as she went to open the door that Ichigo told her not to but she did anyway. Right on cue, Isshin jumping through the jump to attack Ichigo but he didn't get chance to because Bloom use a hammer fist and a round house kick was so strong that it send Isshin back in the house and you could have heard the crash and a lot of screaming and yelling was in there. Tsukiki and Orihime were in shock with wide eyes and mouths drop that they never someone to do that before and Ichigo was impress that he knew that Bloom know how to fight and use her powers.**

 **"What the hell?!" Said Rukia, Reniji, Uryu, Nezume and Nellie and Chad.**

 **"Isshin are you ok?!"**

 **"What the Sitch happen?!"**

 **"Holy Badical?!"**

 **"What the Scrap?!"**

 **"What the Hades happen to you, Isshin?!"**

 **"Holy Zeus Isshin?!"**

 **"DAD?!" Said the Twins.**

 **"Someone get the first aid kit?!"**

 **"Isshin, how many fingers do you see?"**

 **"Ichigo, do you recognizing those voices anywhere?" Ask Bloom as she recognizing Rukia's and Twin's voices but the eight voices that she recognizings that she and Ichigo haven't heard very long time.**

 **"Yeah I do!" Said Ichigo as he, Bloom, Orihime and Tsukiki ran in there to who those voices were, Bloom and Ichigo saw and recognize who those voices were.**

 **"Barbara, Bella, Jack, Kim, Ron, Percy, Tohru and Timmy!" Said both Bloom and Ichigo as they stood there with their eyes wide open and mouths drop that they haven't heard from their best friends long time since the day after the 9/11 attack.**

 **"Hey Older Sister how is it going?" Said Percy Jackson with a smile on his face who 17 years old with black hair and sea green eyes, his clothing is orange Camp half-blood shirt and blue jeans pants and tennis shoes. Percy is the hero of Olympus, one of the seven, 14th Major God of the Hunt, King of Demigods, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, and Tides and Husband of Artemis and Annabeth Chase and Natasha Romanioff.**

 **"Well it isn't my twin sister Bloom!" Said Kim Stoppable with a sly grin on her face that got Ron shivering for that he knows what is going to happen between Bloom and Kim. She is 21 years old with short red hair and green eyes, clothing is blue blouse and white skirt and black high heel 2in boots. Kim is well known and former crime fighter around the world, she is a member of Globle Justice as a Season Agent and train new Agents, Wife of Ron and Bonnie and a mother of Ann and RJ and she is got powers of Mythcal Monkey Powers as same as Ron.**

 **"Badical we got the gang back together." Said Ron as Bonnie just row her eyes at him for being silly. Ron Stoppable is 21 years old with short military style blonde hair and brown eyes, clothing is brown button up shirt and black pants and black dress shoes. Ron is well known and former crime fighter around the world, he is a Captain of an Elite Rangers of US military of the state Colorado, Husband of Kim and Bonnie and father of Ann and RJ and he is Mythcal Monkey Master with powers of Mythcal Monkey Powers same as Kim.**

 **"I'm glad see you again Sis!" Said Barbara with a wide grin on her face that got Dick and Starfire shivering for what they heard from her and knows what is going to happen between Bloom, Kim and Barbara. Barbara Gordon Glenson who is 22 years old with red hair and blue eyes, clothing is black dress that reach the pass the knees and white short heel 3in boots. Barbara is the daughter of Commissioner Gordon of Gotham, she is known as Batgirl of Justice League, Young Justice and Teen Titians and Wife of Richard 'Dick' Glenson aka Nightwing and Starfire.**

 **"Oh boy here we go again!" Said Jack as Arcee(in her human form that cause by Mass shifter and Reformatting Module that gave her things that humans got)who look at him questioning of what he meant by that. Jack Darby is 21 years old with black hair and brown eyes, his clothing brown shirt and blue pants and black and white shoes. Jack Darby is an Doctor at Jasper Hospital same as his mom who is June Darby as a Nurse there and both are Allies to the Autobots, Jack is married and husband of Arcee who is a Lieutenant and Second in Command of the Autobots.**

 **"You got that right, Jack! We are going have much together!" Exclaimed Bella as she started to smile real big that got Edward, Jacob and Nessie to get scared for first ever time that they never ever seen Bella smile like that. Bella Swan Cullen who is 18 years old but she turn in a Vampire after she gave birth to her daughter Nessie so her aging has stop, her eyes are golden because she only drink blood from animals and her hair dark brown, clothing is brown blouse and red skirt and black short heel 2in boots. Bella is a vampire with gift of sheiding that stop any other gifts try hurt her family, she is married to Edward Cullen, mother of Nessie Cullen Black and best friend and mother in law to Jacob Black.**

 **"I agree with you, Bells. We are going have a wonderful time together tonight!" Said Tohru as she started to smile wide and jumping up and down that got Kyo and Kagura freak out and scared to because they never seen her like this before. Tohru Honda Sohma who is 22 years old with brown hair and light blue eyes, clothing is pink dress that went below her knees and red high heel 2in boots that went to the knees. Tohru is a Marshel Artist and the head of Sohma family who was the curse of 12 animals of Chinese Zodiac but it was lived by Tohru who challenge Akito the position and won by a forfeit, married and wife of Kyo Sohma and Kagura Sohma and mother of Kyoko.**

 **"Oh boy, I'm already imagine what kind of Chaos that they will be doing at night." Said Timmy Turner who feel a sliver down his spine that cost his wifes Vicky Turner and Veronica Turner and his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda were agreeing with him because that they already seen of what: Barbara, Bella, Bloom, Kim and Tohru would do when they get together. Timmy Turner is 20 years old with blue eyes and brown with a pink hat on his head, clothing is blue dress shirt and black pants and white shoes. Timmy is a teacher at Dimmsdale High school, he is married to his ex babysitter soulmate Vicky Valentine Turner and his ex crush rival Veronica Star Turner, he still got his godparents after the war againest pixies and he is a father of Tommy and Tammy by Vicky and father of Samantha and Victoria by Veronica.**

 **"We're glad see you guys again, but how did y'all know Bloom was here?" Ask Ichigo as he saw everyone pointed at Isshin who was is tring get up with help of Rinji and Uryu. Ichigo got mad and about to walk over there to punch Isshin lights out but Bloom told him not to because she walk over there instead and help Rinji and Uryu get Isshin up from the Floor to one of dinning chairs and Bloom sit down as well by sitting next to him and stare at him with her hardest stern Ocean Blue eyes that got everyone concern and confused.**

 **"So how long you keep tabs on me after you gone to Japan on Monday afternoon on October 1st, 2001?" ask Bloom as Isshin look at her confuse but he saw that she wasn't playing around and she want answers and he understands now that she discover he remember her when she was a child.**

 **Sigh "I figure it would bite my ass one day and it did to when you use that supernateral hammer fist and roundhouse kick on that got my teeth rattle and sent me flying back in the house and almost crash into Ron that he jump out of the way. I have been keep tabs on you ever since we got back to Japan." Said Isshin as everyone look at in shock and confused.**

 **"Why you keep tabs on Bloom, but how?!"Ask Ichigo as he getting pissed that he didn't know that his dad keeping tabs on his girlfriend/soulmate.**

 **"Well for one that Mike found my email address one day and email me every so often letting me know what is on with Bloom. Secondly, I was trying figured out a way to get y'all back together because your powers bond together when you two put those bracelet and necklace on and became soulmates at early age. It took me few years to figure it out when I got the idea and it was when Bloom turn 18 and I can you two married but the idea was ruin when that so called Bastard Prince Sky of Erakelon took her." Said Isshin as he saw Bloom was in shock and winced he mention Sky's name.**

 **"How...How did you know I was a fairy?" Said Bloom with wide eyes and cost everyone in the house excepted Ichigo eyes were wide and shocked.**

 **"Your Adotive Father Mike told me and your headmaster Faragonda came to me one day that she found out and learn that you got not just the Dragon fire but Soul Reaper powers as well. She want to know why you got that and I told her the truth that got her concern and she would keep tabs on you for me but she stop when you." Sigh "Got in engage to no good nothing bastard Sky. I just wish I want to know why your father and Miss Faragonda stop keeping tabs on you." Said Isshin as she look down on the floor of what she and the others heard.**

 **Sigh " I think I know why they stop." Said Bloom as she keep her head down while the others heard her.**

 **"Do you, Bloom?" Ask Artemis with a shy tone because she and Annabeth heard stories from Percy and Natasha about Bloom and when they met her just now that got her and Annabeth blushed and shy really quick. Artemis Jackson is over thousand years old Goddess with sliver yellow eyes and aubern brown hair, her clothing is sliver short sleeve shirt and black skirt that reach to the knees and 4in silver heel boots that reach to her knees. Artemis is the 13th Olyampian Goddess of Hunt, Moon and child birth and former Maiden Goddess and Leader of the Hunters and First Queen of the Demigods, she is happliy married and proud wife to Percy, Annabeth and Natasha and mother of Zoe and Bianca that she gave to birth twins by Percy.**

 **"Yes I do and you are?" Ask Bloom.**

 **"Artemis Jackson the wife of Percy, Annabeth and Natasha Jackson and Goddess of the hunt, moon and child birth." Said Artemis.**

 **"Damn Percy! When did you got married to three women that one of them is a Greek Goddess and the other is our best friend who is a assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D and member of Avengers and the other is I think the daughter of Athena." Said Bloom was in shock that her little brother is married to three women! Artemis was impressed that Bloom knows Greek Mythology and for Annabeth was stunned that Bloom figure out quickly who Annabeth's mother was.**

 **"How did you know I was a daughter of Athena?" Ask Stunned Annabeth. Annabeth Jackson is 17 years old with curly princess blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, her clothing is Orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirtg and blue pants and tennis shoes. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, she is the 15th Olympian Goddess of Architecture, Pride, Protection, Plans and Second Queen of the Demigods. She is happliy married and proud wife of Percy, Artemis and Natasha and mother of a boy name Luke, Twins Selina and Serenia that she gave birth by Percy.**

 **"It was a wild guess. And I was saying I do know why they stop because of Sky, the war that we trying to save animal fairies, got Icy, Darcy and Stormy on the good side and me being got hurt and raped by Sky." Said Bloom as she saw everyone faces that were pissed of what they heard of last night or this morning.**

 **"We understand that Bloom but who are you really." Said Orihime.**

 **Sigh " I am Princess Bloom Hiddie Carmilla Sparks and Future Misses. Ichigo Kurosak, I'm a fairy of the Dragon Fire and I'm bond with it, I am the leader of Winx Club, Specialist and The Trix and I am biological daughter of King Oritel and Marion and little sister of my older sister Daphne." Said Bloom as she saw everyone except for Isshin, Ichigo and the twin's faces were in shock with wide eyes.**

 **"Ok but what do you mean you are bond with Dragon fire?" Ask Vicky Turner as she and the others were recovering from their shock that they learn that learn from their long lost best friend/sister is a actual fairy princess. Vicky Turner is 26 years old with green eyes and red hair in a pony tail, clothing is a green dress that past her knees and pink 2in short heels. Vicky work at the school same as her husband Timmy who is the father of her two kids. That she shared her love to Timmy's ex crush's rival Veronica because she mistreated by Trixie and A.j. and Chester and they gave her a second of love.**

 **Sigh " Well if you want to know ok then. It means that when I turn 23 years old of this year that I, my family, friends including all of y'all and my future husband and father of our first unborn baby Ichigo and including that bastard rapist Sky will turn immortal and but he will be condemnded to exile when they see video that I made for them to watch and listen of what had happen and why I left. I do understand if y'all get up set or mad at me because I didn't known about this until I was 18 years old in my Junior year and I was fighting my arch-enemy Valtor." Said Bloom as saw everyone was not in shock except for Ichigo, Orihime and Tsukiki who were in shock for a moment while others laugh.**

 **"Eh? Why are you laughing?" Ask Bloom with a confuse look on her face.**

 **"Because we understand it and we're not mad at all cause we haven't seen or heard from you long time, Bloom. And I told them about this when they got here early in this morning and they ask where you was at and I told them where you were. When Faragonda called me to tell me about this while back because I was in shock and couldn't believe my future daughter in Law is the Reincarnated Great Dragon that created the Magical Dimension and it's final resting place on Sparks." Said Isshin as he saw Bloom, Ichigo, Orihime and Tsukiki was in shock and the others wasn't because they smiles and smirks on their faces.**

 **"So you been keeping more secrets than I thought when you told me I was half Quincy and Half Soul Reaper within six months back!" Said Ichigo with a pissed off look on his face.**

 **"I should have know that Miss Faragonda hiding than more secrets than I thought she was because she told us about the Wizards of the Black Circle and Fairy Animals. Grrr Ahhh Damn it! I wish she just told me about this earlier and then I would have been in my Ichii's arms by then and we would've been married by now!" Exclaimed Bloom as she about to cry until Ichigo put his arms around her, kiss her and say smoothing words to calm her down.**

 **"I am sorry Bloom and Ichigo we didn't mean hold that kind of stuff from you because of Sky interfaring to control you and his power hungry scheme and including Diaspro was innocent from the start when you found he was cheating on you for her." Said Isshin as he saw everyone was in shock including Bloom.**

 **"How did you know Diaspro was innocent because I saw her with him with my own two eyes and there was no spell at all!" Said Bloom with a raise tone voice that got everyone more worried that she will snap soon and Isshin about saying something else but that someone got to it first.**

 **"Because he knew you was going be there and that's why called me and trick me by kissing me without knowing." Said Diaspro as she came down stairs with a sad and scared look on her face. Diaspro who is 23 years old with golden blonde curl hair and amber eyes, her clothing is red and white blouse and black pants and tennis shoes. Diaspiro use to be a princess of her realm until she betrayed her own kingdom and her parents for revange on Bloom but she didn't succeeded because she saw of what she done and couldn't fix at all. So she put herself in exile for life and left without say a word to her parents and kingdom because they know she had done.**

 **"DIASPRO!" Scream Bloom as she about to run straight at her but she couldn't because of Kim, Barbara, Arcee, Artemis and Vicky grab her and hold her and she was struggling fight them off of her. Samething with Ichigo as well.**

 **"I told you she will do that and I told Faragonda if I show my face to her that she will literally kill me." Said Diaspro as she got frighten when Bloom try to attack her. Bloom stop fighting when she heard of Diaspro said.**

 **"Wait a second Miss Faragonda told you come here. I thought you are in exile for try to kill me but you didn't succeeded. I am going to kill you of what you did." Said Bloom with a Triple Deluxe glare that out match Percy Jackson's Deluxe 'I will kill you later' stare and got everyone frighten.**

 **"I see now where you got that stare from, Percy." Said Natasha to Percy who was holding Ichigo from attacking Diaspro. Natasha Romanoff Jackson who is 24 years old with red hair and green eyes, her clothing is black blouse and blue pants and 3in red short heel boots. Natasha aka Black Willow is a Top assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D and only female member of Avangers is Immortal because she like be with her husband and her two wives forever that she didn't tell Director Nick Fury nor Avangers that she became 16th Olympian Immortal Goddess of Assassinations, Stealth, Tracking and Third Queen of Demigods. She is proud Mother of her and Percy's twin daughters Taras and Nattile.**

 **"Yeah but her's is more scarier than mine." Said Percy.**

 **"I am still in exile for 3 years on earth now with a steady job and a home. I was young and foolish spoil rotten girl who wanted revange on you because Sky choose you instead of that Stupid arrange marriage deal and when I finally about to kill you then you succeed stop me that got me open my eyes for real truth of what I done. I was already in 1 strike for when we fought first time and when my parents and Sky's parents found out that you was last princess of Sparks that gave me warning for not do that again until with Valtor. When everyone found out that I was dealing with Valtor that earn 2 strikes that put me on probation for a while and got me so pissed I want revange and that is when I make a deal with Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Selina to attack Sparks with Fire eatters. After that gave me 3 strikes for betrayel of my kingdom, parents, crown, throne, and the people of the Realm that put me in exile for life and I decide life on earth without using my magic and it was hard but it's worth it of what I did to magical universe where it got me now. I know you want to kill me of what of couple days ago just heard me out of what really happened." Said Diaspro with a pleading tone to Bloom.**

 **"Fine I will." Said Bloom as she and Ichigo calm down want to heared Diapro's side of the story.**

 **"Thank you! When I was at my apartment on my day off from work at Wal Mart I got call from** _ **him**_ **that he wanted talk to me about lifting the exile from me and told me meet him at the pizza parlor in Magix. When I got there that I had suspicious feeling that he up something when to him and I was right because kiss me by force, I slap him instant and saw why he did it because I saw you turning around walk back to a clothing...**

 **Flash Back Diaspro Point of View**

 **"You son of a bitch! What the hell is the matter with you?! Are you tring get me kill?!" I said as I saw Bloom turning around as she was crying and walking back to a clothing store.**

 **"Yes I am trying to get you killed because it was part of my plan to break Bloom for good so she won't use any her powers aganist me when I rule as King of both Erakelon and Sparks and I have the Dragon fire Fairy near me all cost. I already rape Bloom so she won't leave my side and I will make sure of it as well." Said Sky with a sick grin on his face that the power of both Kingdoms gone through his head and made him as a psychotic mad man. One thing I did is run and got back to my apartment I was scared as crap when he told me that, I call my job told them that I won't make it for next three days because I had family emergency that to go to. Very next day afternoon after I calm down that I went to Aflea to talk Faragonda of what happened.**

 **"Diaspro what the hell are you doing here in Alfea?!" Ask Garselda with a stern and warning look that means Winx Club is somewhere on campus they will see me and kill me.**

 **"I came here for up most importantice that Faragonda need here please me her." I said with nervious tone.**

 **"Fine come with me." said Garselda as we went to Ms. Faragonda's office, Garselda knock on the door and heard Ms. Faragonda voice to come in and we did. Faragonda was not please to see me and I told her that I got important stuff to tell her and she nodded sternly. I told them everything of what I know of the other day with Sky.**

 **"I should have know why she ask me about the three vacation and why she won't let me tell the girls and why she's been snapping towards the students. Is that everything that you told me?" ask Ms Faragonda.**

 **"Yes ma'am." I said.**

 **"Ok then if I am right about this that she is going to disappeared by taking everything with her and I know as a fact that she going to Japan where Isshin is." Said Faragonda.**

 **"Wait, what?" I ask.**

 **" A friend of mine that his son and Bloom are long lost soulmates suppose to be together and first union a soul reaper and fairy." Said Faragonda with a smirk on her face that like she knew this day will come.**

 **"Wait a second, you mean by Bloom has a soulmate right before she met Sky." I said with a shock on my face that means Sky going to get more than just an ass kick from everyone because he got between Bloom and her soulmate.**

 **"Yes but they haven't heard from each other long time since both were 10 and 13 years on the day after the 9/11 attack." Said Faragonda.**

 **"Damn that's 15 years! They meant be together! I'm glad that me and Sky aren't together because he will do samething with me as he to Bloom but I'm sad that Bloom got a True soulmate that she meant to be with. But how we are going to do this anyway?" I ask with a sad look on my face.**

 **"Don't worry you find someone meant be with. Plus, I got a feeling she will leave video of herself of why she left and never coming back so that means we will be ready for it. Also, I want you Diaspro to follow her and to see I'm right, if I am that means I want you talk to Isshin Kurosaki about we discuss and tell Bloom congraduations to have a new loving life." Said Faragonda.**

 **" Ok I will but she literally kill me when she see me." I said.**

 **"I know but try to reason her not to. Also, here is Schools debt card to for your traveling, food and a room to rent. Just becareful and be save. May the Dragon protect you." Said Faragonda as she gave me card and I left.**

 **Very next day I follow Bloom every where without her knowing I was there by using a Inviscible spell that will for couple hours a day and you could say this that Bloom was being discreet and covering your tracks excellentt because I mean no one couldn't find anything that you left behind. After Bloom got a taxie that I got in without her realize it and samthing on the plane that I got a round trip to Tokyo Japan and got here at sametime but the for the taxie to Karakura Town that I change into my winx form and fly to there a lot faster than a taxie. But I had a problem with those Hallows that Isshin, Rukia and Riniji told me about but I got here safe and sound. When I was spying on them I was listen to every conversation and even the Soul Reapers that knowing couldn't find me at all because I was inviscble again, after Bloom and Ichigo leave to her apartment that I went back to Kurosaki's and told them who I was and why I was here and told them what happen.**

 **End Flash Back normal Point of View**

 **"That is how it happen and do you believe I'm innocent now." Said Diaspro as she finish her side of the story and waiting for the verdict by Bloom.**

 **"Girls let me go please." Said Bloom with calm voice.**

 **"Are you sure Bloom?" ask Barbara as saw Bloom nodded her head and they did as well on Ichigo, Bloom walk up to Diaspro who is nervious and scard because she afraid of Bloom and no couldn't blame at all. When Bloom got to Diaspro, she that done something that she never done before that was kiss Diaspro on the lips that got Diaspro shock and overwhelm that she kiss Bloom and got everyone whistling and snickering at sametime and even Ichigo.**

 **"Well Ichigo I think you girl another in your heart besides Bloom." Said Ron.**

 **"I don't know about that Ron. But we will see." Said Ichigo as saw Bloom and Diaspro finish kissing and both their foreheads touching others, looking eachother eyes and breathly heavlie.**

 **"I'm sorry I couldn't resist because you done right thing to tell me your side of the story and I thank you for that." Said Bloom with sultry voice and smile on her face that Ichigo turn on and hard.**

 **"Your welcome Bloom. By the way do you got more room in your heart and Ichigo's." Said Diaspro as she saw Ichigo come up to her and Bloom, both Bloom and Ichigo look at each other and Bloom nodded her at Ichigo to give him permission and Diaspro was surprise Ichigo kiss as well and you could hear squealing of enjoyment and wolf whistes.**

 **"is that answer to your question, Dia?" Ask Bloom as she saw Diaspro nodded her headed while blusing of her new nickname.**

 **"Ok good. And now for you, Rukia." Said Bloom as she turn and look straight Rukia who frozen stiff that she knows that she is trouble and everyone saw this and backing up because they knew right then going be a cat fight between Bloom and Rukia.**

 **"Ye...Yes Bloom?" Ask the nervious Rukia as she saw Bloom walk up to her with a hand out that is going straight her face and Rukia close her eyes a moment to feel the pain of the slap that she going to get. But a moment nothing didn't happened that she open her eyes and Bloom look straight at her with a smile on her face and a hand out in front of her.**

 **"I want say thank you for taking care of my boyfriend/future husband Ichigo and I hope we can be friends and sisters." said Bloom with a smile and a hand read to shake hands with Rukia.**

 **"Your welcome Bloom and we can be friends and sisters that's we are here to look for each other every day because that's we did in all thoose battles and the winter war." said Rukia as she and Bloom hug each other as sisters.**

 **"Alright then, now let's eat breakfast because Yuzu just got done finish making it and after we can help Bloom and Ichigo to get groceries." Said Isshin as he saw everyone nodded their head except for Bella and Edward that they gone hunting.**

 **"Thank You for this and thank you for everything you've done." Said Bloom with a smile.**

 **"Your welcome Bloom because you got family now and most imporantly a future husband." said Isshin.**

 **"I know that but probably with in a day or two I will be pregnant with me and Ichigo's child and I'm hopping after I had the baby I wondering that you or Ichigo train me how use my soul reaper powers because I like next to Ichigo when a powerful hallow shows up without no where." Said Bloom.**

 **"Ok Bloom I understand that we will found out within day or two. Plus, I'll get Kisuke and Yoruichi help you including Ichigo's help to achieve it because it does take time to do it and a lot of work." Said Isshin.**

 **"Thanks." Said Bloom as she about she go to the table but Diaspro stop her for a second.**

 **"What is it Baby?" Ask Bloom's and Ichigo's new girlfriend.**

 **"I want to tell you that I love you and Ichigo. And I can help you to reactivate your winx powers of what that Bastard did to you." said Diaspro.**

 **"Thank you and we love you to. But did you know about that?" Ask Bloom with surprise look on her face.**

 **"Same way as me but your's is fear of what Sky did to you but for me it was anger and jealouly of the years of what I did to you." Said Diaspro.**

 **"Ok but how I can reactivate them?" Ask Bloom.**

 **"It's calming down and what you care about the most and what is in your heart care about. Trust me it takes time to do it ." Said Disapro.**

 **"Ok Dia Baby I understand that. Now, lets eat breakfast and go shopping." Said Bloom as she and Diaspro did do that. After everyone did finish eat breakfast and help with the dish that they gone with Ichigo and Bloom to help get groceries and hang out as well.**

 **TBC...**


End file.
